


Dreams

by stwmultifandomwwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Monsters, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stwmultifandomwwriter/pseuds/stwmultifandomwwriter
Summary: What would you do if the one you love loved you back? Would you fight to keep him with you? Or would you just let him go?*This is the story of two brothers who fight to save people from the monsters that plague our world. They had developed feelings for each other that was way past the brotherly type. Sam and Dean will do what it takes to be with each other. They will face many challenges but together they will overcome them. This is based on season 8, starting off with Sam taking the trials and progressing from there. I don't own any characters in this book. All rights go to the amazing TV series Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's POV  
I walked into the chapel where Sam had Crowley tied up, ready to finish the third trial: curing a demon. He looked up, alarmed and surprised to see me.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" he asked. I could hear the cautiousness in his voice.

"Sam, listen to me. You need to stop what you're doing." I said.

"Why?" he asked, sounding harsh and suspicious.

"Easy. Just take it easy. There's been a slight change of plan." I said, walking two steps forward and holding my hands out in a calming manor.

"What? What's going on? Where's Cas?" he asked, eyeing me.

"Metatron lied. You finish this trial, Sam, and you're dead."

Sam paused and looked around, then looked back at me.

"So?"

I looked at Sam with an expression of shock and fear.

*Cut-scene to Heaven*

Cas's POV  
I was strapped down to a chair and Metatron entered the room.

"You promised!" I growled.

"Shh, Castiel. I want you to stop thinking about master plans, Heaven, Angels, all this. That doesn't concern you anymore." he said.

He cut my throat and a blue light shone from it. He then took out a flask and put it near my throat while he spoke to me.

"These were never trials, Castiel. This is a spell. What I'm taking from you now, your essence, your grace, is the last piece. And now, something wonderful is going to happen for me and for you. I want you to live this new life to the fullest. Find a wife. Make babies. And when you die and your soul comes to Heaven, find me. Tell me your story. Now go." He put his hand on my head and everything started to glow white.

*Cut-scene back to Earth*

Dean's POV  
"Look at him. Look at him!" Sam yelled. "Look at how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!"

"Think about it." I said. "Think about it. Please. You don't have to do this. You don't have to sacrifice yourself. Just—"

"Just what, Dean!? What do you want me to do?! Stop!? I can't. This is what was meant to happen. If I die, so what? At least I die helping to save the world from demons forever. You wanna know why I confessed? It was because of every time I've let you down. I see the looks you give me when you thought I wasn't looking. I know what they mean. You put your trust in someone else instead of me, a vampire, which was probably the right thing to do. I can't be trusted. I mean, I've always ruined everything for us at some point. It's better this way, Dean." he ranted. It broke me to see him like this, my Sammy, hurt by everything I had shamed him for. Which made me feel incredibly guilty.

I had realised, ever since I was 16, that I loved Sam more than just like a brother. I was in love with him. I kept telling myself it was disgusting, but the feelings never went away. They came back stronger every time.

But I couldn't believe he thought I was going to let him die. I loved him way too much to just let him throw his life away. This spell wasn't even supposed to banish all of the demons from Earth. It was to banish angels from Heaven and if Sam knew that he was the one who caused that banishment, he would have every angel hunting him and anyone else who tried to help him and he'd try to kill them, which would result in him getting himself killed. I couldn't let that happen.

"Sammy, please. Don't do this. I'm begging you. I need you, now more than ever. I love you. More than just like a brother. Way more. I'm in love with you, and have been for a long time now and I'm not just going to sit here and let you throw your life away because of something that isn't worth dying for! So please, stop. For me. " I pleaded, saying how I felt, how I really felt, not caring what would happen.

Then, like music to my ears, Sam said the four words I was anxious to hear.

"How do I stop?" he said with a relieved and scared expression.

I immediately felt relief flood through me. "Relax. All you need to do is relax and let those feelings flow away. Relax. Let it go."

I moved toward Sam and watched as he closed his eyes. I took this opportunity to see if my theory was correct and kissed him straight on the lips. I felt him stiffen until he relaxed, kissing back.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. After a little while, his arms stopped glowing. Sam looked at them, breathing huge sighs of relief. He then looked at me with a full-on scared expression and I hugged him. I felt him wrap his arms tightly around me.

"It's okay, Sammy, it's okay. Come on, let's get you out of here." I said, stroking his head. He nodded

I helped Sam out of church and we almost made it to the Impala when he suddenly collapsed and started groaning in pain, which turned to screaming.

I knelt by him, frantically trying to discern what was happening.

"Sam? Sammy? Sammy, what's happening? Sam?!" I shouted, shaking his head, trying to get him to look at me.

Eventually, I got him into the Impala and drove away from the chapel, speeding to the hospital, worrying about him the whole way.

A/N  
Hey, guys! Um, my name's Amber. This is my first story ever. I don't know if this is working but what do you guys think? Is it working? If you could leave some comments about what you think and vote and hopefully shared this with other people, that would be great. I also appreciate constructive criticism, so... yeah. Thanks guys. Byee


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
Sam. He was all I could think about. The doctor said his condition was critical, that he was close to dying. I was sitting in the waiting room when I was told I could finally see him.

"I have to warn you, Mr Winchester." The doctor said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him, getting even more anxious.

"Your brother may not make it out alive. His lungs looked like they were somehow burned from the inside and his brain has suffered severe damage. He also suffered great blood loss which means his blood pressure is dangerously low which means that his he'll only get worse, until we have to pull his life support." he said, looking at me gravely.

"That's not going to happen." I replied harshly.

"If that's what you want to believe." The doctor said with a sad expression. "This is it." he said, pointing to the door we had stopped at.

I walked in and was immediately by Sam's side, holding his hand and looking at him with tears in my eyes. I heard the door click shut. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped you from doing the trials. I should have done more to protect you but I didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'm so sorry." The tears were now streaming down my face but I didn't care. I didn't care if people heard. I just wanted my Sammy back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, startled. I saw Cas standing beside me, a sympathetic look on his face as he saw how hard I was taking this.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas replied in his gruff voice.

I smiled, though it wasn't my normal smile. "Thanks, Cas."

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. He turned around.

"Cas, please. You have to heal him. Please, I'm begging you."

Cas's POV  
I didn't know what to do. I had managed to get my grace back but I wasn't sure if it would work.

*flashback to Heaven*

Before Metatron put his hand fully on my head, I managed to grab it and pushed it away, making him drop my grace. I immediately picked it up and opened the flask, inhaling it and left, going to where Sam and Dean were.

*flashback to Earth*

I looked into his eyes, seeing the hopeful and scared expressions. I sighed. "I'll try, Dean."

"Thank you, Cas. Thank you." he replied, not caring that I said 'I'll try'.

I moved over to Sam's bed and sat on it, stretching my arm to place two fingers on his head. A white light filled the room and I found myself lying on the ground and Dean had been thrown against the wall and fell. I looked towards the bed and saw Sam sitting up, his back straight, looking around alarmed.

Dean's POV  
Cas stretched his arm out to Sam's head and placed two fingers on it. A sudden white light filled the room and I saw Cas lying on the ground while I was thrown against the wall. I fell with my hands out in front of me and stood up and saw Sam sitting up, his back straight, shock and alarm evident on his face.

"Where am I? Am I in a hospital?" He looked up and saw me standing there, a complete look of total shock on his face.

"Dean?"

"Sammy." I said, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Why am I in a hospital?" he asked again, confusion on his face.

"Because you collapsed after the third trial." I explained.

"How? I stopped before actually completing it."

"Sam, the trials, they... they burned your lungs and damaged your brain. You also lost heaps of blood. You were on the verge of death. I couldn't lose you. Not after what happened." I said, remembering the kiss.

Cas groaned and sat up. I moved over to him and helped him stand. "Easy, buddy. Take it easy."

After I helped him stand, I felt him slightly lean on me. Cas looked over at Sam. "Thank Dad you're alright, Sam." He looked a little surprised, like what he did had actually worked, something like a miracle.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam said, chuckling a little.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Go." Cas said, nodding his head at Sam.

I nodded and walked back to Sam's bed as Cas walked to the door.

"Wait, where are you going, Cas?" I asked.

"I have some things to take care of." he said.

"Oh. Okay. Bye, Cas." I said, a little bit confused.

"Bye." Sam added.

"Bye." Cas said, disappearing with a whoosh of his wings.

I sat down and looked at Sam, a million thoughts racing through my mind.

"Dean, I—"

"Sam, I—"

We both spoke at the same time. We looked away from each other, embarrassed.

"Dean, you go first." Sam mumbled, still looking away. He had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, okay. Um, Sam, what happened between us, it—how... how long have you felt that way?" I asked, curious to see if it was round about the same time as me.

"Um, ever since I was 12, I think. Why?" he asked, a wary look on his face.

"That was when I was 16, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." he said, not sure what I was getting at.

"16 was when I developed feelings for you." I said, suddenly feeling very smug. "And you do know I can hear your heart rate, right?"

Sam immediately went a darker shade of red than before as he realised. He could hear it now as well as my laughing. "Just go get the doctor, you asshole."

"Wait until we get home to use those words, Sammy." I said, using a voice mixed of lust and laughter. Sam's heart rate picked up even more making me laugh harder as I left.

"Ah, worth it." I said to myself. I eventually found the doctor and told him that Sam was awake. He immediately ran to Sam's room and the look of shock on his face just made me lose it. I collapsed on the floor, my body physically shaking and no sound coming from me. Their expressions were hilarious.

"Mr Winchester, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." The doctor said curtly after I had sobered up.

"Okay, sure." I said. I left the room. I waited outside for 30 minutes before the doctor came out and said he finished checking Sam over and that he could leave now.

I went in and saw Sam had already put his pants on and was just about to put his shirt on. He turned around when he heard the door and saw me staring at his chest, which was absolutely ripped. He had a smoking hot six-pack which made me want to run my hands all over it.

I brought my eyes back to Sammy's and I noticed he again had a light blush on his cheeks, so I moved over and reached up to kiss him. I brushed my lips against his then I kissed him fully. I ran my hands over his chest and stomach as I felt him grip my hips. Tightly, I might add.

We pulled away after a while to catch our breath. I looked into Sam's eyes and I knew that he felt the same way I did. That he loved me more than just like a brother.

"Let's get home, Sammy." I said.

He nodded and put his shirt on. I sat on the bed, waiting for him. We finally left the hospital and headed back to the bunker.

A/N  
Well, that's another chapter done. It's a bit longer than the first one so I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter is going to be in Sam's point of view so I hope you like it. Bye for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
After the kiss at the hospital, Dean and I finally headed back to the bunker. Even though I had only been there for one day, it felt good to be headed home.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked.

I looked up, shocked and a little confused. "What?"

He chuckled. "Something's wrong. You had a puzzled look on your face."

"Oh. Nothing." I said, lying.

"Come on, Sam. Tell me." he said, seeing right through the lie.

I sighed. "I just... I don't get why I collapsed. I mean, I stopped before I could finish the trial. Thanks to you." I smiled at that last part and so did Dean.

"Don't ever do that again, Sammy." he said, his smile dropping. "You are everything to me. After almost losing Cas, I felt like everything was starting to go downhill and then almost losing you... The state you were in, it just... it broke me. I don't know what I would have done if... if you had died." Dean said, his voice breaking and tears coming down his face.

"Dean, I... I'm sorry." I said, tears of my own welling in my eyes. "I thought that it wouldn't have mattered if I died. Given what I've done in the past, how many things I've stuffed up... I thought—I thought that—" I tried to say more but my sobs stopped me and then I just let them flow, not caring.

I didn't feel the car stop until Dean's arms went around me, his hand on my hair, cradling my head into his neck. I leaned into him, hugging back, clinging on and letting the tears go. After what felt like forever, the tears finally stopped and I just felt tired. I had no energy. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Let's get you home and into bed, baby." Dean said.

"Okay." I said, very tiredly, leaning on Dean the rest of the way home.

*cut-scene*

I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder until I felt him shake mine. I also noticed that the sky was really black, like somewhere around midnight.

"Come on, Sammy. Just a little further until you can relax properly." Dean said softly.

"What time is it?" I asked, lifting my head. The sleep was evident in my voice.

"1:00 am." he said, not meeting my eyes. Now that I looked at him properly, I could see he, too, was tired. Very tired.

"Dean, you should've at least let me drive for the last hour or something." I said, looking at him with sympathy.

Dean chuckled. "Sam, you needed the sleep. I could tell."

"You look really tired, too, Dean." I argued.

"I can wait. Besides, you're my number one priority, now. Period." He said, staring at me straight in the eyes.

"So are you, Dean. You're my number one priority as well." I said, looking at him. We were starting to argue, about sleep of all things.

"Come on, we can talk about this tomorrow. Right now, we both need sleep."

"Yeah, okay." I said. 

We both excited the Impala and made our way inside the bunker. I immediately headed for my room, but Dean stopped me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Not even going to kiss me goodnight?" He said, cracking a grin.

"Come here." I said lustfully as I grabbed a fistful of his jacket and brought him in close and kissed him. Hard.

He pushed me back onto the table and lifted me onto it. He positioned himself right between my legs and wrapped them around his lower back. He trailed kisses down from my mouth to my throat, hitting the right spot.

I moaned at the contact and I felt Dean chuckle.

He continued to suck, making me moan even more until he finally pulled away. "I think that's enough for one night." He had a mischievous look in his eye. I groaned in disappointment and annoyance.

"Now, now, Sammy. That's not how we act after kissing on the first date."

"Sometimes you do." I said mischievously.

"Come on, to bed with ya." He said playfully.

He unwrapped my legs and moved away and I hopped off the table and walked to my room, but not before I properly kissed him.

"Night, Dean." I said, grinning.

"Night, Sammy." He said, equally grinning.

*cut-scene*

I was back in Hell. Back in the Cage with Lucifer, Adam and Michael. Michael was sitting in the corner, covering his ears and muttering incoherent things with a crazy look in his eyes, Adam was lying on the floor, dead, staring blankly at me, and Lucifer stood over me, holding a knife.

"Welcome back, Sammy." he said, a malicious smirk on his face. I noticed, as I tried to struggle free, that my hands and feet were cuffed to the Cage.

"You're not getting out anytime soon, I can promise you that."

Then I felt white-hot pain. I screamed in agony but I could still hear Lucifer's voice, clear as day. "It was all a dream, Sam. You never got out and Dean never loved you the way you love him. You're all mine."

I screamed even louder until I felt my body getting shaken and woke up, looking into Dean's eyes.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" I yelled, not believing what I saw. I moved away so much that I fell off the bed.

I felt arms around me and immediately pushed them off.

"Sam, look at me! What you had was a nightmare! This is real! I'm real!" I heard him say.

"No! It's not real! You don't love me like I do! You never will!" I shouted. "It's all in my head!"

I felt my arms get pulled away from my head and lips on mine. I felt them pull away and my eyes opened.

"I love you, Sam. Way more than you realise. You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life and God damn my soul if I ever let you get away with thinking I don't." Dean said fiercely.

"Dean." I said, needing him close. He must have understood because he immediately next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me again, holding me close.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's okay. I'm here. I'm always going to here. Don't ever think that I won't be." he said while stroking my hair. I clutched his shirt, afraid to lose him, even though, somehow, I knew he was real.

A/N  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it was all Sam's point of view but I kind of wanted you to see some insight of how I think he was feeling and of how I think his time in the Cage has affected him. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave comments. I'll see you with another chapter. Bye 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
I woke up next to Sam, my arms wrapped around his lower back with his head lying on my chest. His mouth was open slightly, and he was lightly snoring. It was cute. He looked so peaceful lying there, like last night's episode hadn't happened. I couldn't even begin to think about what had happened to him in the Cage but I knew I didn't like it.

Seeing him so broken and hearing him say all those things, that this wasn't real, that I didn't love him back the way he did... it just... it made me so angry.

What had Lucifer done to him? I thought. I wanted to kill him for breaking my Sammy, for almost killing him.

A sound broke me from my thoughts. I realised it was my phone ringing. I groaned, not thinking Sam was awake.

"Go." I froze as I felt Sam speak and then laughter ran through his body. Damn, it felt nice. But it also indicated that he heard my phone. "Dean, seriously. Answer it."

I could hear the annoyance in his voice as my phone would not stop ringing. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Okay. I'll be back soon, babe."

"I'll be here, asleep." I heard him mumble as I left the room. I chuckled and walked to my room. When I got there, I noticed something was different. Something felt off. I looked at the caller ID on my phone and saw it was Cas. I also noticed he had called ten times before, one after the other. I picked it up while also grabbing a gun, checking for a full chamber.

I answered. "Cas, what's up?"

"Dean, you have to protect Sam. He's a walking target. The angels found out about the trials and learned how they were actually spells to banish them from Heaven. They want him dead."

"What about you?" I asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me. Sam is more important. You need to protect him. If the angels get to him, he'll receive far worse than what he did in the Cage."

"That is not going to happen. You can get your ass over here, as well. I'm not losing you, either." I growled. I heard a thud that sounded like it came from Sam's room. "Cas, I gotta go."

"Be careful, Dean." I hung up and ran to Sam's room to see none other than that fucking bitch, Ruby, with an arm around his throat. I raised the gun and shot, but funnily enough, she disappeared, which meant the bullet went straight into the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted.

Sam dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. I ran over and sat down beside him, pulling him into my lap, comforting him.

"You okay?" I asked softly, worrying about him.

He just nodded and continued to get his breathing under control.

Sam's POV  
I woke up with with my head on a warm chest and an arm around my lower back. I had a mini panic attack but then remembered what happened last night. I remembered cuddling into Dean after my little meltdown.

Well, he must be really strong to carry me, then, because I do not remember getting back in bed. I thought. I then heard his phone ring and I inwardly sighed, unlike Dean, who actually groaned. 

"Go." I said. I felt him freeze and laughed. I didn't feel him move, though.

"Dean, seriously. Answer it." I said in an annoyed voice as it wouldn't stop ringing. I felt him laugh and then a kiss on my cheek. "Okay. I'll be back soon, babe." I felt the blankets move and a brief blast of cold air and then warmth again.

"I'll be here, asleep." I mumbled. 

Dean must have declined the call because I felt someone climb back into my bed and put their arm around my waist. 

"That was quick, Dean." I said sleepily. 

"I'm not Dean, Sam." I heard the voice of none other than Ruby say.

I immediately threw the covers off the bed, trying to reach for my gun but she stopped me, making me drop it instead. She then put an arm around my neck and began tightening.

By the time Dean arrived, I felt like my whole body was going numb and I was starting to see black. Dean raised the gun but she disappeared before the bullet hit her.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as I dropped to the floor, able to breathe again.

He ran over and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. 

"You okay?" he asked softly, concern showing on his face. I nodded and continued to lean on him, breathing heavily.

"Come on, you need to eat." he said, standing up and pulling me towards the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and put my elbows on the table, my head in my hands. I sighed.

"Who was it that called?" I asked tiredly.

"Cas."

"What did he say?"

"Sam, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Dean?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with sad eyes. "Sammy, I love you and you know I do—just wait, I haven't finished yet." He said, seeing my half-worried, half-scared expression. He sighed. "Cas told me you're not safe. That the angels are trying to kill you because you almost completed the trials. He said I needed to protect you and I almost lost you. Ruby just tried to kill you! Just then! I almost failed protecting you again. And I swore to. I swore to, even if it—"

His sentence was cut off by my lips touching his soft, tender ones. I deepened the kiss a little before pulling away. "You have never failed in protecting me, Dean, and you never will." I said softly before I kissed him again. 

*cut-scene*

A/N  
Well, Ruby's back! Only, this time, she has bigger plans for Sam. But what do you guys think they are? And what do you think they involve? Are they good or bad? Anyways, leave your answers in the comments and don't forget to vote. For some reason, I just abruptly cut it off with that cut-scene, I don't know why but anyways, I'll see you with another chapter soon. Byee 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

So, basically, Sam and Dean had sex. That's all I'm gonna say because I'm not comfortable writing smut and this is a short chapter because I couldn't think of anything else to write and I wanted it to end the chapter with fluffiness.

*cut-scene*

Sam lay next to me and I tuned to face him, my arm over his stomach. We had cleaned up and we were just lying on the bed, cuddling into each other.

"I'm gonna go through a shower." I said, using a soft voice and getting up from the bed.

"Okay." came the reply as I entered the shower. I turned the faucet on, feeling the hot water fall over me, which felt nice and it relaxed me even further.

After my shower, Sam went through one and then we separated, going to our own rooms and got dressed. I headed back to Sam's room. We changed the sheets and opened the window. After that was done, I fell onto the bed, exhausted. The sheets got tugged from underneath me and then they covered me. I moved around until I felt something squishy and warm and cuddled up next to it.

Then, out of no where, this came up. "Dean, what you do if Dad was here and saw us like this?"

"Put it this way, Sammy. I am NOT letting anyone rip you away from me. No one." I said fiercely, wrapping an arm around him protectively.

"I love you, Dean. So fucking much." he said, holding me closer. Which I didn't mind. I held onto him more tightly as well.

"I love you, too, Sammy. More than you'll ever know."

I whispered that last part to myself but since he was so close, I was pretty sure Sam heard me. And that was fine. I didn't care as long as I had him.

A/N  
So that's another chapter done. I'm really enjoying writing this book, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it, too. I know this chapter was waayyyy shorter but what do you think made Sam say that about John? Was it because he knows something and is hiding it from Dean or is it something else entirely? Let me know what you guys think in the comments and don't forget to vote. Byee 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required

Sam's POV   
I woke up, feeling nothing but sheets next to me. Where was Dean? I thought. I opened my eyes and looked around the room and found a note on my dresser. I got up and went over to it, picking up the note and reading it.

Sammy,   
I went out to do some shopping because we were low on food. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so adorable and you also needed the sleep. I'll be back soon, hopefully. Try not worry about me too much and if there's a problem, no matter how big or small, call me.   
Love you, baby.   
Dean.

I smiled while reading the note. He was right, though. I hadn't been getting enough sleep because of my nightmares/memories from Hell. A part of me really did think this was all a dream and that sooner or later I was going to wake up back in the Cage, strapped to a table or something with Lucifer standing over me.

"Hmm, you strapped to a table, no clothes on... me standing over you... I quite like the sound of that, don't cha think, Sammy?"

"Shut up. You're not real." I said, closing my eyes, breathing through my nose and clenching my teeth and hands.

"Oh, but on the contrary, Sam. I am real. And you know it." he right in my ear.

I lashed out, hitting nothing until my fist connected with the wall. I yelled and drew back in pain, my hand throbbing and turning purple. At least Lucifer disappeared. I stood for a few more minutes, nursing my hand until it felt better. I carefully got dressed, putting a fresh T-shirt on and then walked into the control room where the first aid kit was. I managed to wrap my hand up and waited for Dean to come back

I heard a crash so I grabbed the gun holstered underneath the table and checked the chamber, then checking every room. I kept quiet, moving slowly, pointing the gun at every twist and turn and then came to the kitchen and saw a figure trying to clean up the mess.

"Hands up where I can see them." The figured held his hands up. "Place your hands on your head and back up slowly until I tell you to stop." the figured complied and stopped when I said.

"Now, turn around and face the wall. And stay there." I said as I walked over to check for weapons.

"I taught you well, Sam." a familiar voice said.

I froze and removed my hand, stepping back, pointing the gun at the figure.

"Who are you?" I growled menacingly.

The figure turned around and I stared into the face of my father. 

"No. No, this is not real. It's not real." I muttered to myself as I pressed one of my fingers while turning. I gasped in pain, the bones feeling broken. I turned around and sure enough, John was still there.

"What do you mean 'it's not real'?" he asked, concern clouding over his features.

"You wouldn't understand. You haven't spent as much time in Hell as I have." I said, looking at him right in the eye.

"Hell? What were you doing in Hell?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, just trying to stop the Apocalypse from happening. Just as it so happened, I was supposed to be Lucifer's vessel and got stuck in the Cage with him."

"The Cage? The thing used to hold Lucifer in?" he asked, disbelief now crossing his features.

"Ooh, Daddy doesn't believe you. How do you think he'll act if you told him about your relationship with Dean? How it's more than just 'brotherly'?" Lucifer taunted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and grabbed the sharpest thing I could find. A kitchen knife.

Dean's POV   
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Sam yell. I put the shopping on the map table and raced to where the shout came from, only to see Dad hovering over Sam, who was lying on the ground. Seeing Dad shocked me but I was preoccupied with Sam.

"Dad? What happened? What did Sam do?" I asked.

He looked at me and I saw blood on his hands. I moved over to the other side of Sam and saw a knife in his left leg. I reached over and pulled it out, chucking it over to the other side of the room. I then pulled Sam into my arms and gently shook him. His eyes opened in shock and darted around the room, unfocused till the landed on me.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay. It's me, Dean. You're okay, baby. You're safe. It's okay." I said, comforting him.

I felt him clutch my shirt. "I know, baby. I know. It's okay. I'm here. We'll get through this together. You and me. And Cas." I said, looking at him, knowing he needed the closure. He nodded and buried his head in my side. Speaking of Cas.

"Cas, I need you, buddy. Now." I said.

I heard a flutter of wings and Cas was next to me.

"I can take the memories away, Dean." he said, sounding very soft and concern mixing together.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather take him the way he is now than have you completely broken."

"Okay." he said, looking at me with sympathy.

"Thanks for offering, though, Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean." he said as he reached out to Sam's leg. Sam jumped at the touch, flinching in pain. I rubbed my hand in circular motions on his back, a little trait that worked when he was little.

"It's okay. It's alright. You're safe. You're okay." I kept whispering in his ear. I kissed his head and made sure that he knew it was real. All of this was. 

"Dean, my hand hurts." he said, pain ever so clear in his voice. I then noticed his bandaged hand cradled into his chest. I carefully unfolded his arm and took the bandaging off and he whimpered a little. I saw the purpleness covering it. Cas took his hand from me and a white light shone and his hand went back to normal.

Cas reached out and placed his hand on Sam's head, sending him to sleep.

"Thank you, Cas." I said, looking at him thankfully.

"You're welcome, Dean." he said, and disappeared.

"What's going on with you and Sam, Dean?" Dad asked.

"I love him, and he loves me." I simply said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, anger tinging his voice.

"It means, if the anger in your voice is anything to go by, you know exactly what I mean." I looked at him. I knew he understood what I was implying. He wasn't stupid, if he was anything.

"You mean, you and your brother, your own flesh and blood, have been fucking each other?!" he said angrily.

"Yes. And I don't care what you do or say. It's not going to change." I said fiercely, feeling more protective over Sammy than ever. I held him tighter as John neared us.

"Then I'm going to have to teach you boys a lesson. I didn't raise you to be fags." he growled. The hate was evident in his eyes.

"You didn't raise us at all." I growled. "Bobby was more of a father to us than you ever were. He was the one who was there when we needed him. He looked after us while you were off hunting when you should have been at home instead!" I yelled.

It was the truth. Bobby was our father. Not John. And he knew it. He raised his arm to hit me but someone grabbed him from behind.

"No, you don't, boy." I heard the infamous Bobby Singer say. He grabbed John's arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed him into the wall. "If you can't accept your boys for who and what they are, then you're no real father to them"

"And you are?" he snarked back.

"Yes, because when they needed you the most, I was there. And I've known they were different from the moment they started spending more and more time together."

"Bobby, let him go." I heard Sam say.

"Sammy?" I asked, looking down at him. He smiled up at me and I kissed him. His hand snuck up my neck and into my hair. I felt his other arm sneak around my waist. My arms stayed wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. I pulled away but kept my forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again, Sammy." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dean. It just... it got to the point where it was too much and I couldn't handle it. Especially with him here." he said, tears building in his eyes. I felt him tense up.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm here. I'll always be here." I said, smiling at him

He relaxed in my arms and I looked at Bobby. He understood and pushed John out, leaving us alone. I moved so my back was against the wall with Sammy still in my lap. He had gone back to sleep. He looked like an angel. I smiled and fell asleep too.

A/N  
Well. That was a turn of events. What did you think of John making a comeback? What did you think of Bobby coming back as well? What do you think Bobby meant when he said he accepted Dean and Sam? And how he said he knew they were different when they started spending more time together? Leave your answers in the comments and don't forget to vote. Bye guys! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I woke up in a dark room. For a moment, I panicked, thinking I was back in the Cage.

But where's the fire and the screaming and crying the demons make? I thought.

I then remembered I had fallen asleep in Dean's arms. I didn't think we'd stay that way. I thought for sure he would've moved us to one of our rooms or something but he only moved to the wall. I carefully moved my arm to check my watch and it said 3:45 am. I groaned as I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't let Dean sleep in an uncomfortable position.

I tried to carefully remove myself from his arms but they tightened, pulling me right into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in a sleepy, rough voice. 

I sat up and leaned on Dean. "Dean, I know your neck is hurting."

"What are you, psychic?"

I leaned away from him and opened my mouth to reply but he kissed them and pulled away. "Don't answer that."

"Come on, you need a bed." I said, getting off of him.

"Mhm, coming." he said, nodding off again. I sighed and picked him up, bridal style.

I went into his room and put him down but he didn't want to let go.

"No, I wanna sleep with you." he mumbled into my shoulder.

I laughed. "Okay." I said.

I carried him to my room and took his boots and socks off. I then took his jacket and plaid off and placed them on the back of the chair. I left his pants on, not wanting to touch that area. If I did, it would lead us to having sex.

I took my pants and plaid off and placed the sheets over him and began to climb in next to him.

"You forgot something." he said quietly, sounding fully awake.

"What?"

"My jeans." he said as he turned over.

"I don't trust myself around that area, Dean." I said tiredly.

"Hmm, somewhat understandable." he said, moving on top of me and placing his mouth on my neck.

"Dean..." I groaned.

"Yes, baby?" he asked innocently. 

"No." I pushed him off and laughed. "I love you but not tonight. Too tired."

"Mmkay." Dean said seductively, kissing my shoulder. "But next time, I'm topping you."

I felt Dean spoon me and I leaned into it. I also noticed his jeans were gone.

"Hey, did you catch what Bobby said earlier?" I asked.

"Which part?"

"About accepting us."

"Yeah. He said, 'If you can't accept your boys for who they are, then you're not their real father' or something, right?"

"Yeah. He also said he knew we were different because we spent more time together than usual."

"That sly son of a bitch." Dean exclaimed softly. "He knew about us. Before we even knew."

I laughed softly. "He did, didn't he?"

"It's feels nice when you laugh."

I chuckled. "Like that?"

"Mmm, exactly like that."

"Too bad. I'm going to sleep."

"It is too bad. Oh, well. I'll get to feel more tomorrow." I heard him say before I finally fell asleep.

*the next day*

I woke up to rude awakening, jolting upright, Dean doing the same. I looked around and saw none other than Ruby looking at me with a smirk.

"Ruby?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's me, baby." she said, smiling.

"Only I call him that, bitch." Dean sneered.

"Easy, Dean." I said, rubbing his arm to calm him. I got up and looked at Ruby while putting a pair of pants on.

"What are you doing here, Ruby? How are you even alive?"

"You mean, I couldn't come see my boyfriend?"

"I'm not your boyfriend. That changed so much when A. Dean killed you and B. You tricked me into letting Lucifer out."

"Oh, you're not still mad about that, are you?" she asked, pretending to be upset. 

"Mad? He nearly killed himself." Dean said, defending me. He moved over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Really? That's interesting. Why?" 

"You don't need to know." I growled. "What you do need to know is, we are not a thing anymore. So fuck off."

"Ooh, using swear words, are we? You know, it would sound really sound nice in bed." she said seductively.

Dean just leaned closer and I put my arms around him. She finally clicked and saw what was going on.

"You're fucking your brother?" she said with a very disgusted look on her face.

I breathed in deeply and put on my 'bitch' face as Dean called it.

"Ooh, Sammy's got his bitch face on." she said mockingly.

We heard a crash and Dean detangled himself from me and looked at me.

"Go. I'll be fine."

He took off, grabbing one of my guns. I then felt hands pushing me to the wall.

"It's just you and me now, Sam. We can do all the things we want." Ruby said and kissed me. I tasted blood and then everything went black.

Dean's POV  
The horde of demons had finally stopped. The crash was a demon knocking a vase over, letting it smash on the ground. I heard laughing and saw Sam walk in with Ruby. I started to smile but then I saw them kiss.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Sorry, Dean. What happened was a mistake. I don't love you like that anymore." he said, not even looking at me.

"You bitch." I threw at Ruby.

She just smiled wickedly at him and whispered something to Sam. Sam turned his head to me and his eyes were the deepest black.

"Sam..." I said, tears welling.

"Aww, now Dean's going to cry because he lost his boyfriend." Ruby said, mocking me.

I threw the angel blade I had at her but Sam caught it and threw it right back. It would have pierced my chest, had it not been for an invisible forcefield around me.

I looked behind me and saw Cas standing with his arm out, hand outstretched. I looked back towards Sam and Ruby and boy, did Sam look pissed. He scowled at Cas and disappeared with Ruby.

I could feel my tears as they rolled down my face, one after the other.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I should have known it was Ruby." Cas said, walking to stand beside me.

"It's not your fault, Cas. What we have to do is get Sam back, the real Sam, and kill Ruby, make sure she never comes back. I also want to know how she came back. But I'm going to need your help, Cas. I need you with me on this one." I said to him.

"Of course, Dean. Where do we start?" 

"Can you track Ruby's movements?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll start with that and build up." I said, my voice sounding very determined.

A/N  
So with this chapter, I wanted to reverse the roles so that Sam had become a demon and Dean had to do all the stuff that Sam had to to cure him. Tell me what you guys thought and I'll see you with another chapter. Thanks. Anyways, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV   
It's been weeks since I last saw Sam. It felt like years. Years and years. I missed him. I missed holding him in my arms. I missed running my fingers through his hair. I missed the smell of him. Yes, I said it. I missed his hair. His long, beautiful hair.

I have never hated anyone so much in my life than how much I hated Ruby right now. More than Lucifer. I was going to kill her, and I was going to do it slowly. I know it sounds like I'm the demon but that's honestly how I felt. And what surprised me even more was that Cas actually agreed with me.

I was wearing the necklace Sam had given me for Christmas. The Samulet, as I like to call it. Sam had found it and gave it to me. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

*flashback*

Cas had come back from trying to find God. He was holding the amulet out to me and Sam saw it. He walked out, probably going to the Impala.

"It's useless, Dean. I can't find God." he said, holding it out to me.

I looked at Cas and then at the pendant.

"Don't throw it away, Dean." he said, taking my hand and placed the amulet in my palm. He closed my hand around it and let go, leaving. I kept it in my hand, not wanting to throw it away again.

*end of flashback*

I picked it up and looked at it, the leather strings still tied around my neck. I closed my hand over it and thought of Sam. Something started to feel hot and I opened my hand to see the Samulet glowing.

"Cas!" I shouted, standing up.

I heard a flutter and Cas was standing next to me.

"What is it, Dean?" he said, confusion clouding his face.

"Look." I said, holding the glowing pendant out for him to see.

"What did you do?" he asked, squinting at it.

"Nothing. I just held it and thought of Sam and then it started glowing. It also felt hot."

"Dean, we could use this to locate Sam. We could use it to find him and Ruby."

"Let's go." I said, grabbing my jacket.

We got into Baby and drove, the pendant growing hot and glowing brightly when I was on the right road, growing cold and dulling it's colour when I wasn't.

*14 hours later*

It was dark by the time we entered Missouri. I was tired but I didn't care. As long as I got to Sam before he did something bad.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I can see you're tired. Pull over. We can find Sam tomorrow. Look at how close we've gotten."

"I need to find Sam." I said, driving a little faster.

"And you will. But not with the state you're in. You need sleep, Dean. Pull into a motel."

"Cas—"

"Dean, do it."

I eventually listened to him and pulled into a motel. I parked the car and walked into the lobby. The lady at the desk.

"Hi, how can I help?" she asked with a kind smile. She was really pretty.

"Hi, do you have a room with two queens?" I said, smiling back.

She checked and looked back at me. "Yes, we do. We have quite a few vacancies. Would you like one?"

"Yes, please." I said, smiling a little.

She turned her chair around and reached for a set of keys. She turned back around and handed the keys to me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Enjoy your stay!" she said brightly and chirpy. I left the desk and moved down the hallway, Cas following.

We got to the room that had the number our key said and went inside. I locked the door and immediately went to one of the beds. I collapsed and started to take off my shoes and socks and then moved on to my jeans and jacket, taking off my flannel as well. Cas just stayed in his suit, trench coat and all.

"Dude, take a layer off." I said.

"What do you mean?" he said, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Take your coat, vest and tie off. Also take your shoes off. You don't have to look formal all the time."

He did as I said, surprisingly. He put them on his bed and walked over to one of the chairs.

"Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

I laughed a little and then finally fell asleep, not waiting to get back on the road.

*the next day*

Cas woke me up, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Dean, get up. We have to go."

"Right." I got up, remembering what we were here for. I had a dream about Sam last night. It was a good dream, for once. None of the nightmares about killing Sam or anything related to that. In my dream, we had gotten Sam back and cured him. I had then nursed him back to health.

In the dream, he had said to me that he had remembered everything from Hell, and that he had liked being a demon, because it meant he didn't feel any pain but he didn't like what Ruby was doing. He didn't like the fact that she was manipulating him into loving her, not me. I had then kissed him and told him it was alright, that it was over.

That kiss led to more kissing which led to something else entirely, if you know what I mean.

"Dean." Cas said, looking at me.

I snapped out of my daydreams and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Look at the pendant."

I did and saw it was glowing very brightly and with every metre we passed it continued to glow, getting brighter. I noticed that we had passed into California, as well.

"Now, what would Ruby want in Cali?" I asked myself.

I paid attention to the pendant while focusing on the road and before I knew it, I was in front of an old, abandoned house. It looked so creepy. 

I froze in place. This looked really familiar. 

"Dean?" Can asked. I could feel him staring at me.

"Yeah, Cas?" I said, still looking at the house.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just looks really familiar, that's all. Let's get Sammy back."

We both excited the Impala and moved to the front door. The Samulet was hot against my skin even though it was over my shirt. I opened the door and Cas and I walked through. We moved quietly through the house, coming to the living room. I heard voices and I knew it was Sam and Ruby.

"I'm not going to do it, Ruby." Sam said.

"Come on, Sam. It's not that big a deal. Just do it." she whined.

"You need to learn that when someone says no, they mean no."

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I froze.

"Going to run off to your whore of a brother, are you?"

I heard a body slam into the far wall and Sam speaking very softly, but deadly.

"Don't you fucking say a goddamn word against him, or I'll kill you in ways that you wouldn't even dare to imagine."

That voice chilled me to the bone. This was not Sam. My Sam. 

I felt a presence behind me and I turned, thinking it was Cas. I got pushed and hit the wall, right next to what Sam had pinned Ruby. I feel to the floor, groaning.

"Ah, son of a bitch." I said as I carefully stood. I raised the Colt and shot, killing the demon instantly. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Sam standing there with a shocked look on his face. Ruby was just pissed. I turned facing them and Sam's eyes drifted towards my chest.

"So, that's how you found me." He said, looking at the pendant.

"Yup. Now, say goodbye, bitch." I pointed the gun at Ruby and shot her directly in the chest.

Cas then grabbed Sam, pinning his arms by his side. Sam had no way of getting out of Cas's hold anytime soon. Or so I thought.

A/N  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Do you think Sam will escape or will he cooperate? Leave what you think in the comments and if you want to, vote. I'll see you with another chapter. Bye guys! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I couldn't believe what Ruby was saying. She wanted me to kill everyone I had saved during my past hunts with Dean.

"I'm not going to do it, Ruby."

"Oh, come on, Sam. It's not that big a deal. Just do it." she whined.

"You need to learn that when someone says no, they mean no." I said fiercely. 

I turned to walk away and I was a few steps from the door when Ruby say something I did not like.

"Going to run off to your whore of a brother, are you?"

I turned around and slammed her against the far wall. 

"Don't you fucking dare say a goddamned word against my brother, you stuck up little bitch." I growled while glaring at her.

The look in her eyes told me she believed me because they honestly looked so scared. Then something, or rather a certain someone, slammed into the wall beside us.

"Ah, son of a bitch." I heard a very familiar voice groan.

Dean got up and shot the demon that had thrown him and then turned to face us. I stood there with total utter shock while Ruby just looked pissed. My eyes then wandered down to his chest and saw the necklace I had given him. I also saw it was glowing really brightly.

"So, that's how you found me." I stated.

"Yup. Now, say goodbye, bitch." he said, pointing the gun at Ruby. He fired a shot into her chest and she died. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I looked at Dean and saw the hope in his eyes as Cas kept me in place. I moved back into the wall and slammed Cas against it. He went limp and fell to the ground and I looked at Dean before disappearing.

Dean's POV   
I can't believe that didn't work. Now we had to look for Sam. Again.

"FUCK!" I screamed and punched the wall. My hand started to hurt like hell but I didn't care. I was way too mad and upset. I felt a hand grab mine and it was not longer hurting. I turned around and saw Cas staring at me.

"Come on, let's go." I said blankly.

"Not on my watch."

I turned around and saw Ruby standing and looking very, very pissed off. She pointed a hand at Cas and pinned him against the wall and she looked at me and I doubled over in pain.

I started coughing and blood came out of my mouth. "What are you doing?" I glared at her.

"Crushing your insides to mush." she said simply. "Oh, and I'm going to kill your angel boyfriend."

I heard Cas screaming and I shouted at Ruby to stop. Cas continued to scream while I started coughing up more blood. Then, all of a sudden, it all stopped. The pain, the coughing, the screaming. Everything.

I looked up and saw Sam standing over Ruby, her corpse mutilated beyond anything recognisable. He was holding something black and I realised it was Ruby herself. He was holding her soul. He then outstretched his hand and it disappeared into nothing.

He walked over to Cas and healed him and then walked over to me and picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He placed his hand on my stomach and I felt a warm, tingly feeling and then it was gone.

I looked at Sam and saw puppy hazel eyes instead of black.

"Sammy?" I asked, not believing what I saw.

"Hey, Dean." was all he said, smiling.

Cas walked up behind him and placed his hand on the top of Sam's head. Sam passed out, dropping me and falling on top of me. I carefully pushed him off so I could get up.

Cas and I picked Sam up and put him in the back of Baby and we both got in the front. I put the car into gear and drove back to the bunker.

When we got back to the bunker, we carried Sam into the demon dungeon (I hated using those words) and locked him in the chains, keeping him there.

Cas splashed water onto his face and he woke up, black eyes showing. He looked around and finally focused on me and Cas.

"Well, okay then." he said.

"Dean, do it." Cas said, not taking his eyes off Sam.

I picked up a needle and drew a pint of blood and walked over to Sam, injecting it in his neck.

Sam's POV  
The pain was what I focused on as Dean injected me with his blood. I grunted once and clenched my fists and jaw.

Dean moved from behind me and put the needle back on the table. I looked at him. "That's not going to do anything, Dean." I said, smirking.

"Bullshit." he said, looking at me, that blank look set in stone on his face, giving off no emotion.

I laughed.

I heard him breathe in deeply. He was getting a little angry.

"Dean, go cool off. You need to eat something." Cas said.

Dean walked off, leaving me with Cas.

"I remember everything." I said.

"What?" he asked, looking at me with confusion.

"I remember everything. I remember every single detail about my time in Hell, everything about the Cage, what Lucifer did. Every single one." I said, annunciating those last few words. "Those little torture sessions with Lucifer, thinking I was alone and that no one was going to help me get out, thinking that Dean had forgotten about me... everything. And you know what the best part about being a demon is? I don't even feel any of the pain and I certainly don't see Lucifer or hear him anymore." I said, staring off into space. "But now I'm not going to be a demon anymore, thanks to you." I shared that last part, aiming it at Cas.

"Dean's doing this because he loves you, Sam. He doesn't want you to be something you're not." Cas said to me.

"WELL, MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN!" I yelled. It's true. I loved being a demon and I was so sick of hallucinating that I was back with Lucifer and feeling the pain that I had in the Cage. That was why I stayed with Ruby. Until she told me to go on a killing spree.

"You have people around you who love you, Sam. People who can and want to help you. Dean is one of those people. So am I. You also have Bobby, Jody, Alex, so many people." Cas said.

I just scoffed and looked away.

"How long until my next 'treatment'?" I asked.

"Four hours."

"Great." I said, not looking forward to that.

A/N  
So, what did you guys think of this one? Did you like it? I feel like this one wasn't that great of a chapter but hey, you guys might not think so. Let me know what you guys think and if you're feeling generous, go ahead and vote. Alright, bye guys, see you with another chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Cas's POV   
I couldn't believe what Sam told me. I could understand that he liked being a demon but I just couldn't process the fact that it was his memories from hell that made him want to stay like that. It was somewhat understandable, though.

*four hours later*

Dean came back and drew another pint of blood and injected it into Sam's neck. Sam hissed in pain. I knew this pained Dean to see Sam like this. There was something I could do to help but he wouldn't liked it.

"Dean, can I talk to you outside?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said and followed me. I led him far away enough so Sam wouldn't hear us.

"What's up, Cas?" he said, looking at me.

"I can help cure Sam faster." I said, not bothering with excuses or small talk. 

"How?" he asked.

"By injecting him with angel blood."

"That'll work?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. But it will be extremely excruciating for Sam. He may die, Dean, if we try this."

Dean's POV   
I didn't know what to do. I mean, I could take the safety option and cure Sam with my blood but that would almost kill me. I decided to go with what Cas suggested.

"Let's go with the angel blood." I said, sounding very tired.

"Are you sure, Dean?" he asked, looking very concerned

"Cas, I just want Sam back and he hasn't had enough human blood for the angel blood to kill him." I said. I was on the verge of crying because this was just exhausting. Trying to change Sam back was taking its toll on me, especially since I had taken two pints of blood out.

"Okay." he replied, sympathy ever so clear on his face.

We walked around the corner and entered the room where Sam was. He must have passed out because he was asleep when we got back.

Sam's POV   
As soon as Cas and Dean had left, I started to use the paper clip I had to unlock the cuffs. I heard a click and I heard them fall to the ground.

I stood up and felt a little dizzy. Damn, the blood's working. I thought. I did not want that. I opened the door and looked left and right before leaving the room. I walked a little way before I heard voices around the corner.

"Let's go with the angel blood." I heard Dean say tiredly.

"Are you sure, Dean?" I heard Cas ask.

"Cas, I just want Sam back. And he hasn't had enough human blood for the blood to kill him." I could tell Dean was on the verge of tears. I knew him too well. 

"Maybe you shouldn't leave, Sammy. It would only break Dean's heart even more." I heard Lucifer say. 

I immediately froze, not wanting to turn around. That voice sounded too real to be a hallucination. I saw Dean and Cas walk in front of me.

"Sam?" Dean asked, confusion on his face. His eyes flicked over my shoulder and confirmed what I believed. Lucifer was out. Again.

I turned around and stared at Lucifer and then I felt white hot pain shoot through my body and everything went black. 

*couple of hours later*

I woke up, feeling something wet on my face. "Fuck off, Lucifer." I sneered.

"Lucifer?" Dean asked in confusion.

I felt my face go slack as I looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You're in the bunker." Dean said warily.

"Okay. Did you guys happen to see Lucifer?" I asked.

"What? No." Dean answered.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Cas asked.

"Did I escape these cuffs?" 

"No."

"So, you didn't see me standing around the corner where you guys were talking?"

"No, Sam. We didn't." Cas said.

"You passed out after we left. When we came back, you were asleep."Dean explained to me.

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense." I said, thinking about it in my mind.

"Did you dream about Lucifer?"

"Well, I must have if I said 'Fuck off, Lucifer'". I said snarkily. 

Dean looked at me with what seemed like a death glare. "Cas, do it." 

"Do what?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous.

Cas walked behind me, carrying a syringe. He put his hand on my head and titled it to the side and stuck the syringe in my neck. I felt hot stuff travel its way into my bloodstream and the pain after was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. I screamed, one after the other, a continuous loop. And what made it worse was the pain didn't stop.

Dean's POV  
I hated hearing Sam scream in pain. I wanted to stop it but there was nothing I could do except let the blood run it's course. I eventually left the room and waited until his screams had stopped. Cas came and got me after I could hear nothing. I walked back in and I saw Sam asleep.

"He's asleep, isn't he? He's not dead?" I said, scared as hell.

Before Cas could answer, Sam groaned and looked up. I saw his black eyes disappear and his beautiful hazel eyes came back. 

Cas unlocked the cuffs and Sam lolled forward. I caught him just as he fell off the chair. I brought him into my lap and just hugged him, letting him know that I was there, that I wouldn't let go. I felt him lean heavily against me and his arms wrapped weakly around me.

"It's okay, Sammy. Everything's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here." I whispered. Tears were slowly falling down my face but these were happy tears. My Sammy was back and he was safe.

A/N  
Okay so this chapter was a bit shorter than the others but I couldn't really figure out how to end it without dragging it out, so... Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a like and comment your thoughts because I'm always interested in what you guys say. I'll see you with another chapter soon. Bye guys. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV   
I passed out from the pain. I couldn't handle it anymore. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking up at Dean, who was standing directly in front of me.

I looked into his eyes and saw the hope in them. Cas unlocked the cuffs and I started to pitch forward, only to be caught by Dean. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I weakly wrapped mine around him and started to cry.

"It's okay, Sammy. Everything's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Aww, brotherly love. Cute." Lucifer said, sitting on a table behind Dean.

I held on to Dean more tightly.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked, concern showing very clearly in his voice.

I buried my head in his neck. "I can hear him."

"Sam, there's nothing there."

"Are you sure?" I asked, doubtful.

"Yes, I'm sure, baby." he confirmed, sounding a little happy.

Relief swept through me. I sighed, knowing the hallucination wasn't real.

"Why do you sound happy?" I asked, curious.

"Because you asked me if it was real. If you keep asking me whether or not your hallucinations are real, then your mind will slowly start to realise that you're not going insane. That they're not real." he explained to me.

"That actually makes a whole lot of sense. Thank you, Dean." I said. I meant that. "For everything. For not giving up on me, for curing me and not killing me... thank you. And thank you, too, Cas." I said, looking at Cas.

"It's fine, Sam." he replied.

"Come on, you need sleep, mister." Deal said, sitting me on the floor and standing up, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled at the nickname and grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up. I nearly fell over because I was so dizzy. I leaned on Dean as he walked me to my room. When we got to my room, Dean opened the door and set me down on the bed, tucking me in like he did when I was little.

I closed my eyes immediately and I heard movement and footsteps. Dean was probably leaving to go thank Cas. I felt the bed lean down on the other side and and arm wrap around me. I jumped a little, not expecting it.

"Woah, you okay?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah. I just thought you had left, that's all." I explained.

"To go do what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Sammy, come on. Tell me."

"Dean, it's—"

"And don't tell me it's nothing."

I sighed. He wasn't going to let up. "Why didn't you kill me? It would have been easier."

"Is that what you seriously think? Sam, I would rather die than ever let you think that I would kill you if you became something like a vamp or a werewolf. I'm not leaving your side, Sammy. Ever." He said, kissing my shoulder.

"Can you sing 'Hey, Jude'?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, baby." he said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep, listening to Dean. He always sung it to me when I was little and couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare. He explained to me that it was Mom's favourite song and she used to sing it to him when he was little.

Dean's POV  
My arm stayed wrapped around Sam as he continued to sleep. I couldn't sleep because I had too much on my mind. I wondered if we were ever going to see Bobby again. If we were ever going to see Dad again. That one time appearance still baffled me. I don't get how he and Dad were alive. How were they back and walking among the living? I made a mental note to ask Cas later.

"No... No... Stop." I heard Sam say softly.

"Sam?" I asked, shaking his shoulder.

"No. Go away." He said more loudly.

"Sam." I said, shaking his shoulder more.

"No! Leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Sam! Wake up! It's just a dream!" I said, shaking his shoulder to the point that his head looked like it was lolling back and forth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and bolted upright, looking around the room with alarm. His eyes focused one point in the room and I looked to it and saw nothing there.

"Sam, whatever you're seeing, it's not real. Nothing's there." I said, looking back at him.

I saw his eyes flicker to me then back. "Sammy, look at me. Look at me." I put my hand on his cheek and pushed his head towards me. He looked at me, not saying anything. I leaned forward and kissed him. He froze but then started to relax into the kiss. I pulled away and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I did the same thing and rubbed his back, calming him down. I hated seeing him like this.

We both finally pulled away, breathing for air. He looked at me and I looked back, understanding what he needed. "Don't worry, Sammy. You're safe." I whispered.

Sam looked at me, saying nothing. The look I saw in his eyes were that of someone who had seen true horrors and that is exactly what Sam had seen. True, complete horrors. I couldn't even begin to fathom what his hallucinations were but I knew they were nothing good, and Sam keeping them bottled up inside was not good for him.

"Sam, you're not going to like what I'm about to say but you need to talk to me about what happened. You need to tell me what it was like."

"No." he said, detangling himself from me and moving to the edge of the bed.

"Sam, you have to."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Dean." he said coldly. I flinched at the sound of his voice. That stung a little.

"Sam, keeping it bottled up inside will make you go insane. It's not good for your mental health and it's not good for you when you go on hunts. It could fucking kill you. Imagine what that would do to me. Sam, I couldn't handle it if you died on my watch. All because I couldn't help you. You mean everything to me. You're my number one priority, Sammy, that was evident ever since Mom died. I'm not going to let that change. So, please, tell me. I'm begging you." I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"The reason I don't want to tell you is because... those memories... They're just too much for me to handle. I can't. Thinking about them almost makes me believe that none of this is real." his voice was breaking.

"That's why I'm here. Talking to me about it will help you relieve the pain." I said, moving forward and hugging Sam from behind while leaning my head on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and held it.

I hoped he was going to tell me.

A/N   
So what did you guys think? Do you think Sam will tell Dean about his time in Hell? Or do you think he'll shut him out? Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave a vote if you want. I will be adding some more Bobby in this because what's a Supernatural story if it doesn't have any Bobby, let alone some Bobby, in it, right? Bye guys. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I didn't know if I should tell Dean or not. Some things are just better left unsaid. But that speech he gave me made me realise that I have him. That I can tell him anything.

"Okay. I'll tell you." I said, surrendering.

Dean moved so he was sitting next to me. "Tell me from the start. When it all began."

"Okay." I said, sighing. I wiped my face with my hands and looked up. I felt one of Dean's hands on my shoulder as sign of comfort and the other holding my hand. "Well, that first day in the Cage, Lucifer immediately killed Adam and then he tortured Michael non-stop. His screams never stopped. Lucifer made me watch and kept saying, 'This is what's going to happen to you, Sammy. Better pay attention.' He... he cut Michael with some sort of Angel Blade, one that we haven't seen before. I tried to grab it so I could kill him but whenever I tried to move, chains held me back. There was one around my neck, my waist, my wrists and my ankles. The torture seemed to go on forever and then Lucifer finally got tired of Michael. He told me that he was tired of hearing Michael's screams, tired of hearing them continue on and on. He wanted a fresh set of screams so he left Michael alone and started torturing me. He first had me strapped down to a table and stuck thin needles in all over my body. He started with my right hand and pushed the first needle all the way through. He then moved up my arm, leaving medium gaps in between. He stuck them into my torso but they never seemed to go deep enough that they would hurt something major and kill me. That continued for days until he was done with the needles. The next day, he leaned down to my ear and said 'I love hearing your screams, Sam. They make me feel alive.' He then started cutting me with that Angel Blade. Sometimes he'd make little cuts, sometimes he'd make wide and deep gashes on my legs or my arms or on my sides. After he was done with the cutting, he then put his hand on my chest and it felt like somebody was shoving knives down my throat. The pain was unbearable. And the worse part was, he kept changing into you so it would look like you were the one torturing me. It went on for days and days until I was pulled." I finished saying the last part and my voice broke.

I was crying by the end because I remembered the pain clear as day. Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. My own automatically wrapped around him and I felt him cradle my head into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Sammy. You know that wasn't real. You know that I would never ever hurt you like that." I could hear his voice breaking.

"But it was, Dean. You know that better than anyone." I sobbed.

"Yes, but it's over, now. They're just bad memories, ones I can help with." 

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy."

We sat like that for a while until Dean spoke.

"I think you need something to eat." he stood up and pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Sit." he ordered when we got there.

I committed and sat down. "What are you making?"

"It's a surprise." he said mischievously.

I think it was half an hour later I smelt a wonderful meaty taste fill the room. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes and exhaled. Damn, it smelt really good.

"Like it?" Dean said.

"Mhm." I said, my eyes still closed. I then heard a growl and opened them in alarm. I looked at Dean who was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, I haven't heard your stomach do that in so long."

"That was my stomach?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Yes, it was, Sammy."

"Oh my God. That is really embarrassing." I said, my cheeks growing red.

"Don't be. I'll get used to it." he said, chuckling.

I laughed. "The food you made was always good."

"Well, I don't think it's changed." he said, setting down a plate with a burger on it.

"Is this one of Dean Winchester's infamous burgers?" I asked.

"Yup. Now, eat." he said, sitting down with his plate.

"Yes, sir." I said as I took the first bite. I sighed as I chewed. This was really good. "This may seem weird, but it seems to taste even better than it did when we were kids." I complimented Dean.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah." I said, giving him one of my genuine smiles.

We both began eating again and we recapped some of our favourite childhood memories.

"Remember how we celebrated 4th of July that one time?" I asked.

"One of my proudest moments." Dean said. "Seeing you so happy in those moments made me realise I had developed feelings that went, at the time, a little ways pay brotherly." he looked at me and I could see the truth in his eyes.

I smiled as I thought about that memory. That 4th of July was a great day.

"Thank you for that, Dean. That day was amazing." I said, looking directly at him.

He looked at back and smiled. After a while he started to grow uncomfortable.

"Ugh, chick flick moment." he said as he picked up our plates and put them in the sink.

I laughed and walked out into the control room. I froze.

Dean walked in behind me. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Is that a hallucination? Can you see him, too?" I asked.

Dean looked to where I was looking.

"No, I see him, too."

"Bobby?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, boys." Bobby replied.

I practically ran forward and hugged him. I let go and Dean hugged him next.

"How are you here?" I asked, happy but surprised.

"I brought him back, Sam." Cas said.

"How come?" Dean asked, looking slightly confused.

"You both need someone who was like a father figure to you to help you figure some things out. I explained that to Bobby and he agreed."

"Wait. Bobby—"

"I accept you boys for loving each other way more than you should." he said.

Dean and I both hugged him at the same time.

"Thank you, Bobby." I said after we pulled away.

"No problem, Sam. Just, no kissing while I'm around." Bobby said jokingly.

I looked at Dean and we both leaned in and kissed, arms wrapping each other.

"Oh, come on." Bobby exclaimed mockingly. 

Dean and I pulled away, laughing.

"You walked into that one, Bobby." Dean said.

"Yeah, you did, actually." I confirmed.

"Go to Hell." he said, looking away while smiling.

"Already been. Didn't like it." I said.

We all started laughing. Dean looked me, a bit wary.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm fine for now." I said quietly.

"We need to tell Bobby." he said loudly.

"Tell me what?" Bobby asked.

"Dean—" I started.

"Sam." he said, giving me his "enough bullshit already" look.

"Alright, fine." I said, not happy with him.

"Bobby, we should probably sit down." Dean said, taking a seat. He motioned for me to sit on his lap, so I did.

"Dean, what's going on?" Bobby asked, looking from him to me and back again.

"Um, well, you know that when Sam was in Hell, he was in the Cage with Lucifer. And you also know that when he was pulled out, he had no soul."

"Not a fun time for any of us." Bobby stated.

"No. It wasn't." I confirmed.

"Well, after Sam got his soul back, you know he started to see things and that stopped for a while but recently, he's been having setbacks, seeing Lucifer and hallucinating that he was back in the Cage. I found out that if he seems to be fixated on one spot and he asks you if you see anything and you say no or you see him staring and ask him what's wrong, then that's a good way of discerning what's real and what's not." Dean explained.

"Right, so if I see him staring at one spot and he asks if anything's there, or I ask and he says 'is anything there', I say no?" Bobby asked.

"Only if you can't see anything." Dean confirmed.

"Well, looks like they figured out a secret, Sammy. But what about the voices? Do they know you're hearing voices?" Lucifer taunted.

"Stop." I said as I leaned my head on Dean's neck.

"He's not there, Sam. It's nothing. He can't hurt you. Okay?" Dean said, rubbing circles on my back. 

I nodded. I looked up and saw Bobby staring at me with concern. "Don't worry, Bobby. I'll be fine." I said reassuringly, smiling.

A/N  
So, that's another chapter done. I feel like that the chapters are starting to get a bit boring but you guys might not think so but let me know what you guys think in the comments and don't forget to leave a vote. Bobby will be in the next few chapters, as well as Cas. Byee 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV   
I was glad to have Bobby back. It meant Sam had someone else to look out for him and it also meant that we could get most of our family back.

Bobby left the bunker and drove back to his place so Sam and I decided to explore the Bunker more. Being the taller one, Sam had his arm around my shoulders and I had mine around his waist.

We walked down the corridor and past our bedrooms and took the stairs to the right. Sam paused before we went up.

"Wait, Dean, do you have the key?" Sam asked.

I checked my pockets and felt nothing resembling a key. "Ah, shit."

Sam laughed. "Wow."

"Shut up." I said, grinning. "I'll be back."

"I didn't know you were the Terminator, Dean." he said, a mocking look of shock on his face.

I just smiled while shaking my head and ran off to my room to get the key. I grabbed it off the dresser and ran back to Sam. Only to find that he wasn't there. 

"Sam?" I called, feeling a little worried.

I went up the stairs, looking around. I got to the top and saw a door open.

"Sam?" I called as I pushed the door open.

What I saw was amazing. We had our own private lounge suite completed with huge a flat-screen TV. I walked further in and looked around. I looked at the ceiling and saw the elaborate designs. They were so detailed.

"Holy fucking shit." I said, completely amazed.

I then focused my attention back to finding Sam. I looked around and saw him lying on the floor, blood trickling down the side of his face. I ran over and picked him up, holding him while moving his hair carefully from his face. His eyes sprung open and he jumped in alarm.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. It's just me. It's okay." I said, attempting to calm him.

He relaxed as he focused on my face. "You alright?" he asked.

"Me? You should take a look at yourself. What happened?" I asked as I helped him up.

He looked at me, ready to answer but they flickered over my shoulder. His eyes lit up with alarm and he pushed me out of the way. I heard gunshots ring out and Sam collapsed.

"NO! SAM!" I yelled. I looked to see who the shooter was. The surprise I got was not pleasant. I got up and tackled my father. I wrestled the gun from him and got up, pointing the gun at him. He slowly stood up and faced me.

"You'd choose your brother over me?" he asked, looking incredulous. 

"Sam has never abandoned me, John. You're no father to me or him." I said and fired two shots into his chest. He disappeared into thin air after the second bullet hit him.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whispered.

I heard coughing and turned around and ran to Sam. I looked at his chest and saw the shots. I ripped his plaid open and cut his shirt open with my pocket knife. I parted his shirt and saw the bullet-proof vest he was wearing.

"I thought these things cushioned the impact, but apparently not." San said weakly.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy. You fucking scared me. I thought you were actually dead, or at least dying." I said, carefully unstrapping the velcro to take take it off.

He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. He fell back down and I grasped his hand and held his back as he got up the second time. He leaned on me and I walked him over to the couch.

He fell down heavily, groaning again in pain. I helped him take his plaid and T-shirt off.

"Looks like that thing's not so bullet-proof after all, Sam. You still got hit."

"Where?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Just your shoulder. It hasn't hurt anything important." I explained. 

"Okay. Good." he said, relaxing.

I started to clean his wound. He gasped a little as the antiseptic touched it but slowly relaxed.

"I can't see the bullet in there. Lean forward." I said.

He complied and leaned forward. I moved onto the armrest and saw the exit wound. I started to clean that as well.

Sam flinched in pain. "Ah! A little warning next time, yeah?" he said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry, Sammy. Gotta lean to deal with the pain."

"Yeah, whatever." he sighed, clearly annoyed.

I cleaned the blood from around the wound and I put a cloth on it and told him to keep it there.

"I think I'm going to have to stitch your shoulder, Sam."

"Just get it over with. I'm done with pain for tonight." he said, sounding tired.

I took the stitching needle and dissolvable stitching out and started to patch Sam's shoulder. He kind of grunted in pain at first, but he slowly got used to it, taking deep breaths every time I put the needle through.

I finished his back, cleaning the blood away and started on his front. He breathed in deeply and I saw the stitches hurt. I got it done quickly and cleaned the blood away, too. I then put bandages on and made sure they stayed there.

I moved so I was kneeling in front of Sam. "You okay?"

He looked at me with tired eyes. "I will be."

"I love you, Sammy. So, so much."

"I love you, too, Dean. And I'll never stop."

I broke the kiss and moved so I was sitting beside him and I put my legs in his lap, settling back against the arm of the couch.

"You know, we do have a huge flat-screen. May as well use it." I said, looking at him gleefully. He laughed at my expression.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"I don't know. You choose." He picked my legs up and placed them on the couch, going to select a movie. He chose something and put it in the DVD player and came back and sat down, putting the remote on the small table beside us.

He put his legs up and I settled myself between them and his arms wrapped around my torso, our fingers intertwining. He kissed my cheek and I smiled. The menu then came up and I saw Suicide Squad.

"Did you buy this?" I asked Sam, turning around to look at him.

"I know how long you've waited to see it." he replied.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I said, turning around to kiss him.

He kissed back and then pulled away. "Do you want to watch the movie or not?"

"You know I do." I said, pecking his lips before settling back down.

I felt his laughter reverberate through his chest which felt like heaven. He played the movie and it started off pretty good.

I think we were about halfway through when Sam fell asleep. His arms were still wrapped around me. Luckily there was a blanket on the couch so I grabbed it and put it over us.

I rested my head on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. It was amazing hearing it. I soon fell asleep, still listening to the beat.

A/N  
So, this is another chapter done. I really like this chapter. It was just filled with fluff which was what I was going for. There aren't any questions for this chapter but let me know what you guys thought and if you want, vote. I personally think that this story is going pretty well but yeah. Alright, bye guys, have a good day/night and I'll see you with another chapter. Byee! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV   
I woke up in the lounge suite, Dean lying on my chest. I sighed in content as I looked around. I felt like everything was finally falling into place.

I had my brother as my boyfriend, which I wanted for so long, we had Bobby back, we had a proper home... it felt like our life was finally shaping up to be a good one.

"What was that sigh for?" Dean asked, a little bit of sleepiness in his voice.

I jumped a little, not realising he was awake. I smiled. "It just seems like everything's finally working out for us. I mean, we're finally dating after wanting for so long and Bobby's back and we have a home. A proper home." I said.

Dean sat up and looked at me. "Did you just go into a click flick moment?"

"Whatever, bitch." I said jokingly.

"Did you just call me 'bitch'?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because you're my bitch." I said, leaning forward and kissing him.

I slipped one of my hands around Dean's neck and the other around his waist, bringing him closer.

He moved on top of me, one of his hands resting on my hip and the other on my face. He broke off the kiss and we both breathed heavily.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded and he smiled. "I told you I would be topping you next time." he said lustfully.

I smiled. "And I believe you, baby."

Dean grinned back.

*cut-scene* 

We finished doing what we were doing and had a separate shower each and went to our rooms to get dressed. I was the first one dressed so I went back to the lounge and cleaned up what needed to be and opened the window. I found some room spray and sprayed it. It was lavender scented.

"Is that lavender?" Dean asked, walking in and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, it's a room spray."

"Did you buy it?"

"Nope, it was literally here. I got it out of that cupboard over there." I pointed.

"Wow, that is a lot of sprays." Dean said, looking in it.

"I know."

"Jeez. I wonder who stocked this. And how long ago." he did, looking over at me.

I didn't say anything and looked away.

"Did you do this?" he asked, walking over to me and standing in front.

"Happy birthday, Dean." I said jokingly, leaning down to kiss him.

We kissed for a while until I broke it, needing to breathe.

"Thank you, Sammy." he said.

"I love you, Dean." I said smiling.

"I love you, too, baby." he said. 

We say on the couch and watched the rest of Suicide Squad. It was actually kind of good. Dean really liked it, though.

"Well, that was interesting." I said.

"Tell me about it." he said. "What do you wanna watch next?"

"I don't know. You can choose." I said.

He got up and put on Shutter Island. It was a Leonardo Dicaprio film. He sat back down and I wrapped my arms around him.

We stayed like that for a while before I got hungry.

"You want something to eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be right back." I said, kissing his forehead.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I started to make lunch and heard a gunshot. I ran back to the lounge and saw Dean was gone.

"Dean!?" I shouted. I ran out and looked through the bunker trying to find him.

I got to the map room, hoping behind how he would be there but no. He was gone.

"DEAN!" I shouted one last time, falling to my knees.

A/N  
Well, you guys are probably going to hate me for the end of this chapter but don't worry, Dean is okay. He'll get back to Sam one way or another. You guys know Dean. I also know this chapter was short but anyways, what do you think will happen to Dean? And what about Sam? Do you think he'll be okay or do you think he'll crack under the pressure of Dean being gone? Leave your answers below in the comments and if you want, vote. Byee 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV   
The cover got pulled off my head and I looked around, taking in my surroundings. The first person I looked for was Sam.

"Welcome, Dean. My name's Lady Bevell, but you can call me Tony." a British chick said.

"Where the fuck have you brought me, bitch?" I snarled.

"Now, now, Dean. Manners. Otherwise, you'll never see your boyfriend again." she said.

"What did you do with him?" I growled.

"See for yourself." she said and turned a TV on.

I saw Sam run into the map room, looking around frantically. 

"DEAN!" he yelled, falling into his knees.

"SAM!" I yelled, trying to break free of my bonds.

He then looked up and focused on one spot.

"It's not real, Sam! It's not real." I said, although it's was hopeless. He couldn't hear me.

"Dean does love me. You're not even real." he said, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands.

"That's it, Sammy. It's not real." I said, feeling proud of him.

Then that bitch turned the TV off.

"Let me go. He needs me." I said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"And you will be. As long as you tell me all of the Men of Letters secrets you have at your bunker."

Sam's POV   
"Ooh, looks like Sammy's all alone. I wonder if Dean really did love you, given he pulled this stunt." Lucifer taunted.

"Dean does love me. You're not even real." I growled and closing my eyes, head in my hands.

"But I am, Sammy. You know I'm real." he said, close to my ear.

"No, you're not!" I said and ran to the kitchen.

Dean's POV   
"Like I would tell you anything." I said, not believing what she was saying.

"Alright then." she got up and turned the TV back on.

I saw Sam run into the kitchen. His eyes scanned the room before he found what he was looking for. He walked over to where the kitchen knives were and picked one up, much to my compete horror.

"Sam, no. Please. Don't do it, baby. Don't do it." I said, tears in my eyes.

She turned the TV off and looked back at me.

"Care to tell me anything, Dean?"

"You are going to die in such a painful way you'll be begging for death." I said, my teeth clenched.

"Well, now you'll never know what your brother did to himself, will you?" she said, getting up and moving over to the door.

She left and I sat there, staring at the TV. "Please don't do anything bad, Sammy." I said, tears slowly sliding down my cheeks.

Sam's POV   
I slid the kitchen blade down my wrist a little and, just like that, Lucifer disappeared. I sighed in relief. I hated him taunting me all the goddamn time about Dean not loving me back. I knew he did. He had said so and I had felt it in the way we kissed and the way he held me.

I wished he was here. I wished he was standing next to me, comforting me, telling me everything was going to be okay.

That was when I realised I needed to call Bobby. I took out my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello? " I heard him say.

"Bobby, it's Sam. Dean's gone. I don't know where he is. I need your help." I said.

"When did you last see him?" he asked.

"An hour ago. We were watching a movie." I said.

"Okay, I'm coming over."

"Okay. See you soon, Bobby."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I really hoped Dean was okay, wherever he was.

Dean's POV   
Bevell walked in. "Hello, Dean. How do you feel?"

"Like ripping your head off." I said, my face blank.

"Well, I see we still have some manner issues to work on. Not to worry, Dean. We'll have those fixed in no time." she said, smiling sweetly.

I heard a blow torch start up and white hot pain on my lower arm. I screamed, wishing it would stop. 

Sam's POV   
Knocks sounded on the door and I walked up to open it. Bobby walked in and down the stairs. I closed the door and followed after him and we sat in the lounge. I was a bit distracted and my hand was shaking a little.

"Sam, you okay?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I will be. As soon as we get Dean back." I said, holding my hand.

"Sam, relax. We will find him." Bobby said, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking at me.

"I know, Bobby. I just—"

"Just what, Sammy? You need him? Is that it? You're being pathetic." Lucifer said.

"Shut up." I said, turning and putting my hands over my ears.

"Sam, listen to me. It's not real. Whatever you're hearing, it's not real." Bobby said.

"We need to find Dean. Soon." I said.

"Come on, look for anything that Dean holds close to him. A photo or something." Bobby said.

We went to Dean's room and looked around. I looked on his dresser and saw the necklace I had given him. I picked it up. 

"Bobby." I said, turning around.

"What?" he said.

His eyes glued to the necklace.

"That'll work." he said.

"Let's go." I said.

Dean's POV   
The pain had finally stopped and the blow torch cut off.

"Now, feel like saying anything?" that British bitch asked.

"Fuck you." I growled.

"Oh dear. Well, hopefully this will change your mind." she said, and the screen turned on.

"Come on, look for anything that Dean holds close to him. A necklace or something." Bobby said. 

Sam and Bobby went to my room and looked for something. Sam had his back facing the screen. He picked something up and turned around.

"Bobby." he said, holding the Samulet.

"What?" Bobby said as he turned around.

His eyes glued to the pendant.

"That'll work." he said.

"Let's go." Sam said, and they left the room.

I looked down to my chest and saw the Samulet still fastened around my neck.

"You put a fake replica in my room?" I asked incredulously.

"Naturally. Now, will you talk?"

"You'll have to kill me." I said, and cold water started raining down on me.

A/N  
So what do you guys think? I kind of feel like this is really dragging out because it's getting hard to think of ideas but hopefully you guys are enjoying this. Let me know what you guys think and I'll update soon. Bye!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV   
"This isn't working!" I exclaimed.

"Sam, calm down. It will work. We just have to be patient." Bobby said.

"We can't afford to be patient, Bobby. What if Dean's been stabbed and is now bleeding to death? What if he's already dead?" I asked, doubt weighing heavily in mind. I wished Dean was here.

"He's not dead, Sam. He's alive. And that necklace is a fake." Cas said, appearing out of no where.

I jumped. "Jesus, Cas, you really know how to scare someone who's already on edge, don't you?" 

His face screwed in confusion. "I-I don't get it."

"Never mind. What do you mean the necklace is a fake?" I asked.

"You never saw Dean take it off, did you?" 

"No." 

"Then why would it be here?" 

I finally clicked on to what he was trying to say. "That means that whoever took Dean doesn't want us to find them."

"Yes. But I can help you. Give me something of Deans' that he treasures."

I ran to his room and grabbed a photo of us. I saw him staring at quite often when he thought I wasn't looking. I ran back and gave it to Cas. He took it and his hands started to glow. 

"Found him." he said.

"Let's go." 

Dean's POV  
The water shut off and I breathed sighs of relief. 

"Anything to tell us?"

I didn't say anything. 

"Well, then." Bevell said and turned the TV on.

"Found him." Cas said.

"Let's go." Sam said and him, Bobby and Cas left.

"I thought I told you to dispose of the angel." Bevell said, sounding scared.

"He knocked me out by touching my forehead. I tried to kill him but he wouldn't go down." said a different woman, coming in.

"Do you have any idea of what Sam Winchester and his friends will do to us?" she asked.

"I might have an idea." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

The other woman in the room punched me with brass knuckles.

"You fucking son of a bitch." I said, spitting out blood and glaring at her. She just smiled sweetly back. "He will kill you like you're nothing. Or maybe he'll let you off with a warning. By knocking you both out till you're within an inch of dying."

"Or maybe we'll just knock him out and tie him up like you and torture him until he tells us your bunker's secrets." the brunette said.

"Over my dead body, bitch."

"That could be arranged."

I heard gunshots and shouts and the the door was kicked down and in walked Sam, Bobby and Cas.

Sam's POV  
I drove with Cas giving me the directions. We came to an old, abandoned country house with a car outside it. We all exited the Impala and walked towards it. Someone came out the front door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sam Winchester and his gang of wannabe hunters." he said with an annoyingly British accent. 

"Where's my brother?" I said, pointing my gun at him.

"Don't you mean 'boyfriend'?" 

"How did you find out?" I asked menacingly.

"Oh, we have our secrets. I mean, we aren't a secret organisation for nothing, now, are we?"

I raised my gun and shot him in the chest. I walked forward and Cas fell to his knees.

"Cas, you alright?" I asked, walking to him.

"They have angel warding up. I can't get into the house." he said, breathing heavily.

"I'll turn it off, Cas. Don't worry. You gonna be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine. Just get Dean back."

I nodded and and Bobby and I both entered the house. The angel warding was all over the place and I focused on one far against the wall. 

"Bobby, there it is." I said, pointing.

"I've got your back, Sam." he said.

I nodded and went to walk over but was stopped by a girl punching me in the face. I blocked her next punch and stabbed her in the chest. I ran over to the angel warding symbol and cut through it and Cas appeared next to me. I shot the guy Bobby was fighting and was tackled by another girl. We fought for a little while until I finally killed her and Bobby shot his attacker and Cas appeared in the room. 

We walked over to the door leading down to the basement and I kicked it down. We walked down the stairs and I saw Dean tied to a chair, looking very wet and two women standing in front of him. Cas tackled the brunette while Bobby and I went for the blonde. She punched Bobby and he flew backwards and turned to me. I blocked her punch and punched her in the stomach and she went down. She grabbed my ankle and pulled, making me collapse, my head hitting the last step. She moved on top of me and her hands went around my throat. Bobby pulled her off and punched her, her head whacking against the concrete wall. 

I looked at Cas and saw him stab the brunette. He looked back at me and I saw the cuts and the bruises starting to form on his face. They disappeared and I looked back at Dean. I knelt behind the chair and looked at the cuffs. I touched them and my hand burned. I gasped.

"You okay, Sammy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Hey, Cas, can you get these cuffs off?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." I moved the front and untied his ankles, which were tied with rope. 

I heard groaning and looked towards the blonde. "If I were you, I'd stay on the floor."

"That would seem to be the logical thing to do." she said and sat up. "My name's Toni. I work the British Men of Letters."

"I don't care who you work for, bitch. What you can do is tell them that if they try to hurt anyone close to any one of us here, they're dead. Them and their whole organisation." I growled.

"They're off." Cas said and Dean stood up. I hugged him and he hugged back, stoking my head.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm okay."

"I know. Let's get out of here." I said.

We started to walked towards the door, only to find someone standing in the doorway. I stood back and raised my gun. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Mick Davies. I came here looking for Lady Bevell." the guy said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Me." The blonde said, standing up. "What are you doing here, Mick?" 

"You kidnapped one of the American hunters without order then proceeded to torture him. Who gave you that right?"

"They're living in one of our bunkers. I think that calls for the need to—"

"No, it doesn't. You disobeyed direct orders to leave the Winchesters' alone and kidnapped one and proceeded to torture him without permission. You will be dealt with accordingly. Dr Hess will be waiting for you." he said while moving over to her and he punched her. He then put her hands behind her back and cuffed her. Another guy came down and picked her up, directing her to the door.

"Dean, Sam, I want to apologise. Lady Bevell had no right to do what she did. I can assure you, she will receive our most severe punishment."

"That doesn't matter. As long as we don't see you or her or anyone else that work for you, we should be good." Dean said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I can assure you, you won't be seeing her again. What I really wanted to talk to you about was I was given orders to contact you in order to maintain our relationship with the American hunters. Now, I can imagine that Lady Bevell has made you feel as if you don't want to, but please, hear me out. We want to help you get rid of all the monsters that roam your country. If we can do that then those nightmares will be gone and you can relax, knowing that you don't have to fight them anymore. You could settle down, get married, have kids... everything you've both dreamed of."

I looked at Dean. "I don't think we would ever want to work with you." I said, looking back at him.

"Hunting feels like the only thing that keeps us sane. It would feel like something was missing in our lives, all thanks to you. So, thanks but no thanks." Dean said.

"Okay but if you change your mind, just call me." he said, handing me a card. He left and we were alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, Bobby, but I do know one thing." Dean said.

"What?" he and I asked.

"That I'm going to get hypothermia if we don't get back to the bunker." he said. He had a point.

We laughed. "I guess we're going, then?" I asked.

"Yup." Dean agreed.

A/N  
So, what did you guys think? I know that I'm just mixing the seasons up now but I'm really enjoying it. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it because this book is getting really fun to write. I realise that I'm rambling here and I know that some of you have seen season 12 but it would be really nice if you guys didn't reveal what happens to those who haven't. Comment below what you think will happen and I'll update soon. Love you, bye!! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
Bobby drove us back to the bunker. Sam and I sat in the back seat and I leaned on him, exhausted. Sam rested his hand on my arm and I hissed in pain.

"You okay?" he asked, removing his hand.

"Yeah. That blonde bitch's accomplice used a blow torch on my arm." I said, shrugging it off as nothing.

"She did what?!" Sam said, looking angry. "Dean, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want you thinking I was close to dying or something." I said.

Cas looked at me and my torture wounds disappeared. "There. Now, can you both kindly be quiet? I'm tired of hearing you argue all the time." he said and looked forward again.

I looked at Sam. "Well, someone's on their time of the month." I said quietly.

He laughed. "Yup."

I leaned against Sam again. "How long have I been gone?"

"Um, I think it was a couple of days, three at the most? Is that right, Bobby?"

"Yeah, I think so." he confirmed.

"I'm sorry, Sammy—" I started.

"Sorry for what?" he asked softly. "It wasn't your fault that you got kidnapped, Dean. It could happen to anyone. It's certainly happened to me before. Remember?"

"And all because I wanted pie." I said, remembering when he got kidnapped by demons. "I'm sorry about that time, too." 

He laughed again. "It's okay, Dean. You found me in the end." 

"Yeah, true. Then you died."

"And you sold your soul to get me back. Those were the days, huh?"

"Yup. Fun times." 

We started laughing. I actually kind of missed those days. Back then, it was simple. All we would do was find some newspaper articles either in the actual newspaper or online and we would hunt and kill the monster/s we thought it was.

"I miss those days." Sam said.

"I know, Sammy. So do I." I said.

I fell asleep against his shoulder and dreamed about us living a normal life in the normal world. 

Sam's POV   
Dean looked so peaceful in my arms. I was glad he was getting some sleep. I felt bad because I think he was loosing sleep over worrying about me. I wish this hadn't happened to us. I wish we could have a normal life. This wasn't fair for any of us, for any hunter in the world. 

Dean shifted and I looked at him. He was freezing cold and shaking. 

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have a blanket or something? Dean's freezing."

He disappeared. A few minutes went by and he reappeared, holding a very thick blanket. He helped me drape it over Dean, who kind of woke up because of the extra weight.

"What's going on?" he said very sleepily.

"Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep." I said, kissing his head. He fell asleep after a few seconds.

"Hey, Bobby, is the heating on?" I asked.

"Yeah. It is."

"Good." 

I heard slight snoring and looked down at Dean, whose mouth was slightly parted. I smiled and kissed his head again. 

"Well, this makes me sick." Lucifer said.

"Fuck off. I don't want to deal with you right now." I said quietly.

"What, Sam?" Bobby asked. 

"Nothing, Bobby. It doesn't matter."

"Well, whatever it was, it's not real, Sam. Don't listen to it."

"Thanks, Bobby." I said. I felt relieved. I was glad that Bobby was here. I'm glad he was back. 

*cut-scene*

When we got back to the bunker, Bobby drove back to his house and I carried Dean to my room. I laid him down on the bed and undressed him again, taking off his boots and socks and his jacket and plaid.

I left his jeans on and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I came back and saw that they had disappeared. I looked over to the door frame and saw Cas standing there.

"Goodnight, Sam." he said.

"Night, Cas." I said and climbed into bed next to Dean. I put the sheets over him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

I looked at him for a while until my eyes drooped, and I fell asleep, too.

Dean's POV   
I woke up to a face full of chest. I lifted my head and looked around. I was in Sam's room.

I felt his arms around me and I relaxed. I felt them squeeze me so I squeezed back.

"Oh, you're awake." Sam said, surprised.

"Yeah. What happened last night?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just fell asleep on my shoulder so I carried you here." he said.

"You carried me?" I asked, looking at him.

"I don't work out for nothing, Dean." he said, leaning in.

Our lips met and we kissed. My hand tangled itself in his hair and the other went around his waist. He wrapped me in his arms.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Sammy. So much."

"I love you, too, Dean. More than ever." he said, smiling.

"Bitch." I said.

"Jerk." he replied. He kissed me again and got up.

"Where are you going?" I said, lying on my back, watching him move around.

"Shower." he replied.

"Can I join?" I asked mischievously.

He laughed and walked over. "Nice try." he kissed me and I clutched his shirt and my hand went around his neck. He moved on top of me and he started to push my shirt up.

I heard a knock on the door and I groaned. I closed my eyes in annoyance and felt Sam move away.

"We can pick this up later, baby." he said.

"Sure." I said. Sam opened the door and Cas walked in. He closed the door after him.

"Come on in, Cas." Sam said sarcastically. I sat up, not bothering to fix my shirt.

"Cas, what's up?" I said.

"We may have a bit of a problem." he said.

"What kind of problem?" Sam asked. The door flung off the door frame and shattered into a million pieces. We all ducked away from it.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Ruby said. She raised her hand at me and I started gasping for air.

Sam tackled Ruby and punched her until he knocked her out and ran over to me, picking me up in his arms.

Sam's POV   
The door shattered against the wall and we all ducked out of the way. 

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Ruby said. She raised her hand at Dean and he started choking. I tackled Ruby and punched her until she was unconscious. I ran over to Dean and picked him up, engulfing him in a hug.

"I'm okay, Sammy. I'm fine." he said. I let go, my hands gripping his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" I said, looking at him with worry.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine." he said, laying his hand on the side of my head. I hugged him again and he hugged back.

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Ruby said. We broke away and I was about to get up but Dean stopped me.

"Don't. Cas has her. We'll deal with her later." he said.

I looked over and saw Cas holding her. I nodded and they left. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands.

"You okay?" Dean asked, putting his hands comfortingly on my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

"I don't get it. You stabbed her with the demon knife. It should have killed her." I said, looking at him.

"I know. We'll talk to Cas, see what he makes of this. Don't worry about it, Sammy. We'll figure it out and she'll be dead permanently."

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe." I said.

He kissed me again. "Come on, we should eat. It'll put you in a better mood and make you forget about her for a while."

"Yeah, sure." I said and moved off the bed. I walked towards the door frame but Dean stopped me. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back, needing it.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry, baby. You'll always have me." he said. I said nothing and stayed there. He wasn't letting let me go just yet.

We finally pulled apart and I wiped the tear that came out. I felt Dean put his hand around my neck and brought me in for another kiss. He pulled away and took hold of my hands, intertwining our fingers. He pull me towards the kitchen and began cooking. I tried to help but he'd just smack my hands away.

"Dean, I want to help." I whined.

"No. Go sit down and read or something. Do whatever it is you do." he said, laughing.

I smiled and shook my head, sitting down. I waited patiently, pulling a book out. While I was waiting, I closed my eyes and titled my head back, thinking. I didn't even heat Dean stop cooking or hear him walk over to me. I felt weight on my lap and soft lips on my neck. I groaned and my hands rested on Dean's hips.

"We can pick this up later, baby." he quoted and moved off me.

"Looking forward to it." I said.

"Good. Now, eat. Or I'll force feed you." he said, looking at me with mock seriousness.

"I'm eating, I'm eating." I said and began to eat.

Dean had made scrambled eggs and sausages. It was delicious. I finished before he did.

"Well, someone was hungry." he said.

"I couldn't help it. It's was too good not to be eaten." I said.

"Thank you."

"No problem, baby." I said, walking over and wrapping my arms around him. He leaned into the touch.

"Hey, we should go see Jody and Alex. See if Claire came back or not." Dean said.

"Yeah. It would be nice seeing them again."

"Mm." Dean said. "How about we do the dishes and then pack and leave? That sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Doing the dishes was interesting. We managed to get through half of them until Dean decided to throw water at me. I quickly tilted my head and felt the water hit my hair.

"Great. Now, I'm going to have to wash my hair." I said.

"I could wash it for you." Dean said.

"Uh-uh. I don't trust you."

"Afraid of a little Nair, Sammy?" he taunted.

"Maybe. Still don't trust you." I said, and he threw water at me again. This time it hit my shirt.

I slowly made my way towards, deflecting as much of the water as I could. I was finally standing on front of him and I grabbed his wrists and pinned them onto the table.

"This kind of turns me on." he said.

"Well, I'm not surprised." I said, leaning down to get an angle on his neck. I sucked and he groaned.

"Jesus, Sammy..." he said. I smiled.

I moved off him and began doing the last of the dishes. He came up behind and put his arms around my waist.

"You are a tease." he said lustfully.

"I know." I said. He helped me out with the rest of the dishes away and we went to pack.

"Come to my room and I'll put the duffels in the car and meet you in the map room. You can have your shower while I put the bags in the car."

"'Kay." I agreed. I kissed him and we split, heading towards our rooms.

A/N  
So, I'm leaving it there for now. How are you guys liking this so far? Is it still good? I'm going to be adding some more characters but I'm not revealing who. You probably know but who do you think will come and how do you think the boys will react to it? Hope you enjoyed this because it's a super long chapter but leave your answers in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter. Bye!! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV   
Sam kissed me and we went to our rooms. When I got to my room, Cas was already there. I grabbed my duffel out of my closet and began packing.

"Going somewhere?" Cas asked.

"Sam wants to go see Jody. I suggested it to him." I explained.

"What about Ruby?" Cas asked.

"Sam's still fragile, Cas. The moment something comes out of her mouth, it might be enough to break him. I'm not letting that happen again." I said.

Although Sam hadn't had a breakdown since he rescued me, I wasn't going to take any chances. I wanted and needed to protect him. My number one priority. I tended to be saying that a lot, but it was true. It always would be. "We'll deal with Ruby when we get back."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have to protect him, Cas. I don't want him breaking completely to the point where he doesn't get back up again." I said.

The door opened and Sam walked through.

"Well, you got dressed fast." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Going through a shower, now?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." he said, hugging me again.

He left and I grabbed the duffels. I carried them to the Impala, Cas following me.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Ruby told me about what Sam did. She said he killed someone."

"Who?" I said.

"Jody." he said, looking at me with sympathy, fear and concern.

I stared at him. I pulled out my phone and called Jody and after a few rings, it picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Jody say.

"Jody? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong, Dean?" she asked.

"Did Sam pay a visit to you?"

"Yeah, he did. Why?"

"Did he try to kill you?"

"No. Why? What's going on, Dean?"

"Did he walk in with a girl?"

"Yeah. She had long, black wavy hair and she was shorter than him."

"Were his eyes black?"

"Yes, they were." she said.

"Jody, tell me the truth. Did Sam try and kill you?"

She sighed. "Yes. I managed to knock him out but he disappeared with the girl. I didn't want to believe what I saw, but is Sam a demon?"

"He was. I cured him."

"You did? Oh, thank God."

"He wants to come out and see you. Jody, we need a break. Sam's been through so much. He needs a break. I need one, too." I said.

"You guys are welcome anytime. You know that. I can't wait to see you again. You can tell me how you cured Sam when yo get here as well." Jody said. I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Thanks, Jody. Oh, one more thing. Was Alex or Claire home when Demon Sam came by?"

"No." she said. That relieved me.

"Good. So they won't attack him."

She laughed. "You guys coming today?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Of course. I'll see you boys soon."

"Bye, Jody."

"Bye, Dean."

I hung up and turned to Cas. "She's still alive. She said Sam attacked her but she managed to knock him out. None of the girls were home, either."

"Okay. Be careful, Dean. Look out for Sam."

"I will, Cas. Don't worry."

Sam walked into the garage and came over. I moved off Baby and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. See you, Cas." Sam said, hugging him.

"I'll be keeping an eye on Ruby." he said.

"Thanks." Sam said, grateful.

I walked over and hugged Cas. "We'll be back soon, Cas."

"Bye." he said.

I met Sam at the Impala and we drove off.

"Man, I have missed the feel of her purr." I said. Sam laughed.

"Of course you have." he said, laughing.

We pulled out onto the the road and headed for Jody's.

Sam's POV   
"Hey, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at him.

"Did you visit Jody when you were a demon?"

I looked away. I didn't want to remember it. I had tried to kill her. "No." I lied.

"Sam." he said, pulling over and looking at me. "You can tell me anything, baby. I'm here." he said, using a soft voice and reaching out to put his hands on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. I jumped at the touch.

"If I did, you'd hate me." I said in a small voice, still looking away.

"Sam, look at me. Baby, please." I slowly looked him. "Nothing you say or do will ever get me to hate you. Not after everything we've been through. Jody told me what happened. That was Ruby's fault, not yours. You weren't the real you. You weren't the real Sammy." he said.

I looked away, a tear falling down my cheek. I felt Dean put his hand on my chin and moved my head towards him. He kissed me passionately and gently. I kissed back, knowing that he did love me. That he was there for me, no matter what happened.

He pulled away but our foreheads still touched. "You'll always be my baby, Sammy." he said, his emerald green eyes boring into mine.

I hugged him and leaned on him for the rest of the journey.

"Hey, can we put some music on?" I asked.

"You want to listen to my music?" he asked, disbelief crossing his features.

"I'm in the mood." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow. Sure."he said.

I turned it on and Fire Of Unknown Origin (by the Blue Öyster Cult) started playing.

I settled back against Dean and he started singing. I smiled.

"Do you think we'll ever stop hunting?" I asked.

"I don't know, baby. Why?"

"Just thinking." I said.

"It's probably the only thing that keeps us sane, now." he said.

"Yeah, that's probably true." I said. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, baby." he said, kissing my forehead.

I fell asleep the the rhythm of the car and the song.

*the next day*

I woke up in a bed, my head lying on Dean's chest. I raised my head and looked around the room. It wasn't a motel room. I wondered where we were. I felt a hand push my head back down and was rolled onto my side, getting a face full of chest. Dean kissed the top of my head.

"Dean, where are we?" I asked, still sleepy.

"Jody's." he said.

"Oh." I said. I listened to Dean's steady heartbeat. "Your heartbeat is relaxing."

He laughed. He stroked my hair with one hand while the other stayed around me.

"What did you tell Jody about us?"

"She already knows. Bobby told her. She also told Alex and Claire. They seem comfortable with it."

"Good. Because I don't want to be separated from you." I said, hugging him tighter.

"Neither do I, baby. Neither do I." he said, hugging back.

I heard the door open. "Morning, sleepy heads." Jody said, laughing. We laughed as well.

"Morning, Jody." Dean answered. 

"Breakfast is on the table." she said. I shot up and was out of bed before Dean even moved.

"You always seem to be hungry. I hope you're not pregnant." Dean said, getting up.

I just laughed and we headed down.

"Hey, Sam. Hey, Dean. " Alex said.

"Hey, Alex. How are you?" I said hugging her.

"I'm good. I heard Dean finally made the move." she said.

I laughed and looked at Dean who was turning a slight shade of pink. I looked back at Alex. "Should I?"

"Yes. Do it." she said.

"Do what?" Dean asked. I leaned and kissed him passionately. Alex whooped with delight. I pulled away, leaving Dean breathless and embarrassed.

"You were right, Jody! They are!" she yelled.

"Told you. Now you owe me ten bucks." she said, walking down the stairs.

"You guys bet on us?" Dean said, smiling.

"No, we bet to see who was telling the truth about you guys dating." Jody explained.

"Ah. Right. Clearly, you won." I said, turning to Jody.

"What's all that laughing about?" Claire said, walking down the stairs.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Dean said.

"Hey, Dean. Hey, Sam. " she said.

"How's the shoulder?" Dean asked.

"How did you know I had a sore shoulder?" she asked, curious.

"Wait, you do?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, please tell me you're not psychic, either." I groaned. The last thing we needed was that right now.

Claire and Dean burst out laughing. "Got ya!" Dean said.

I clapped slowly. "Nice one."

"Thanks, Sam." she said and sat down.

"Alright everybody, take a seat. Food's about to be served." Jody said.

"Oh, let me help with that." I said, walking over. I grabbed two plates.

"Thanks, Sam. That's yours and Dean's."

I set them down and grabbed another two. Jody had one.

"Left is Alex's. Right's Claire's." I set them down.

"Thanks, Sam." they chorused.

"No problem." I said.

"You are so the woman of the house." Dean said.

"Says the one who cooks all the food and doesn't let me help."

"He doesn't?" Jody asked.

"No. and he won't tell me why."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because. I don't want him hurting himself." he said, defending himself.

"Aww. That's so cute." Claire said.

"Is that the truth, Dean?" I asked. 

"Yes. It is." he said and kissed my cheek.

"Ugh, gross. We're eating here, guys. No PDA when we're eating. " Claire said.

Dean and I looked at her then at each other and kissed on the lips.

"I'm never going to win, am I?" she said after we broke apart.

"Nope." we said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jesus Christ." 

We laughed. We finished breakfast and Jody washed the dishes. I was about to dry them when she said no.

"I leave them to drip dry."

"Ah. That makes sense." I said.

I went upstairs and got dressed. Dean was halfway through. I noticed that the duffels were on one bed and we had slept in the other.

"How come there are two beds?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it works." Dean said, tiding up the bed.

"Mm, it does." I said, grabbing a plaid, shirt and jeans. I changed and I grabbed a pair of socks and put them on. I sat down on the bed. Dean came and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. 

"Nervous."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like something bad's going to happen. It's probably nothing." I said, rubbing my head.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs."

We walked down but at the second-to-last step, my head felt like it was splitting open. I fell and landed in the ground.

"Sam! Sam? Sammy?! Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked, picking me up.

"My head." I said. My eyes opened and I looked at Dean but he wasn't there anymore. I was seeing an old abandoned warehouse and Dean, Claire, Alex and Jody where tired up. A guy walked in and he says something incoherent and then everything vanished and I was looking at Dean.

"What did you see?" he said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Trust me, Sam. I know the signs. Think you can walk?"

"Maybe." I said. He put my arm around his neck and pulled me up.

"Jody, can you get some water and Tylenol?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Dean." I said.

"What? What is it?" he asked. He stopped walking and I put my hand out to stable myself. Everything was starting go black.

"Sam, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out.

Dean's POV   
He looked like he tried to say something but nothing came out. His body went limp and he fell to the floor, taking me with him.

"Sam? Sam! Baby, wake up. Please." I said.

Jody came running over and sat down beside Sam, putting her hand under his nose.

"He's still breathing. He's okay, Dean. Don't worry. He's alive." she said, trying to calm me down. I did and looked at her.

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"Get him up on the couch. His head needs to be elevated. Girls, you're going to need to help us."

They came over and we all picked Sam up. Wet carried him to the couch and I sat down with his head on my lap.

"Now, we just wait until he wakes up." Jody said. "In the meantime, can you tell us what just happened?"

I nodded.

A/N  
So, Sammy's visions are back. I know this chapter was waaaay longer than the others (except the previous one) but I tried to cut it. I couldn't. If I did, it wouldn't have made sense, but, here you go! Who do you think the guy was in Sam's vision and where was Sam? Let me know what you guys think in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter. Bye!! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
"It started when Sam was six months old. This demon came into our house and went to Sam's nursery. Our mom went to check on him but the demon killed her and he dripped demon blood into Sam's mouth. Nothing happened until he turned twenty-two and he started having these nightmares where people died and then they died in real life. He told me he had dreamt for ages about his girlfriend's death and then she died exactly the same way our mom did, which was the way she died in his dreams. It started to freak me out. We then hunted the demon and finally killed it and everything was quite for a while. Then this other demon came along. Her name was Ruby. She was the one you saw, Jody. She started turning Sam against me by getting him to drink her blood, which was slowly turning him into a demon. She got him to break the last seal that released Lucifer and then the apocalypse nearly happened but we stopped it and everything went back to normal. He stopped having the visions. Until now." I said, looking at Jody and the girls before looking back at Sam.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Dean." Claire said.

"It's okay. The main thing we have to do now is just wait for him to wake up so he can tell us what happened." I said.

"Right." Jody agreed. "Has this happened before? Sam collapsing?"

"No. He's either had them while he's been asleep or he's just had really bad headaches and then got the vision and was fine afterwards." I said.

"Okay. If this happens again when you're not here, call me." she said.

"I will."

"Good."

Sam groaned.

"Sammy? You okay?" I asked, worried.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, opening his eyes and looking around.

"You had a premonition. You passed out from it." I said as he sat up. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so. Um, you were tied up. All of you were. There was a person who was entering the room but I don't know who he was. He was speaking but I couldn't hear anything. I don't know where—" he cut off, mid-sentence.

"Sam?" I asked.

"I'm fine." was all he said. I put my arm around him and tried to comfort him. I rubbed his back and held his arm. He looked up at me. 

"What?" I asked. He looked blankly at me until he finally answered.

"It's Dad." he said.

Sam's POV  
I got another vision, but it was less painful. I felt Dean put his hand on my back and rubbed it, his other holding my arm. I saw a black room and again saw Jody, Claire, Alex and Dean tied up. Someone walked into the room. 

"Well, you and your brother were always good at fighting, Dean." he said. Dean's eyes widened in shock. The figure moved into the light and it was Dad. With yellow eyes.

It cut off and I looked at Dean. "It's Dad."

"What do you mean it's Dad?" Dean said, his face going slack.

"He's the one who tied you up. He had yellow eyes, Dean. And I don't think Azazel or any other yellow-eyed demon possessed him."

Dean stood up. "Come on, Sam. You're not thinking straight. This is the first vision you've had in seven years and you passed out from it. Your mind's just messing with you."

"Dean, it sure as hell looked like him. I mean, we did see him back at the bunker." I said.

"That was twice, Sam! It doesn't mean it's real, that her's real. We know that Bobby's back for sure but Dad? That's a little too crazy, even for us." he looked at me with a hint of desperation on his face.

"You're scared of what he'll do to us. To me." I said, realisation dawning on me.

"Of course I'm scared, Sam. You know, most parents don't take well to their kids dating each other." 

"Dean, this may be the first vision in seven years but they're usually right. All those other ones were. And you know what I would do if you died? If Jody died? If Claire and Alex died? I'd make a deal just bring them and you back. I may not even get ten years, Dean, it could just be a month or two. Not even that."

"You make that deal, I'm going to haunt your ass." he said.

I snickered. "Come on, Dean. You know this is real."

"Yeah, I just don't want to believe it." he said sitting back down.

"I know. Neither do I."

"But if you do make that deal, I will go to Hell myself and I will beat the crap out of you." 

"How you going to do that?"

"Cas pulled me out, he can put me back." he said.

I laughed and shook my head. "You wouldn't give him a choice, would you?"

"Hell, I'd make him bring you back, soul or no soul."

"I wouldn't be the same. Remember what happened last time I was soulless?"

"Yeah, there are other ways of getting your soul back."

"Like heading first into Lucifer's cage to see if it's there."

"Exactly."

"What are you two talking about?" Jody exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. He went to Hell in exchange for stopping the apocalypse and came back soulless. I did some time in Hell before him to bring him back from the dead after he had been stabbed and Cas pulled me back. Nothing big." Dean explained.

"You guys went to Hell? What was it like?" Claire asked.

"Painful. Extremely painful." Dean said. "Especially for him. He was stuck in Lucifer's cage. With Lucifer." he said, pointing at me.

"Wow." Alex said. "You guys do have crazy lives."

"Tell me about it." Dean said. "Hey, you're not going to pass out again, are you?" he asked, looking at me.

"No. At least until I get my next premonition. Which I hope I don't." I said.

"Well, we'll deal with that when it comes to it." he said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Wait, are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Nope, we are. I have a surprise waiting for you. Happy birthday, Sammy." he said, getting up.

"Oh." I said. Realisation dawned on me.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" he said, looking at me with a look that said 'Really?'

"Given everything that's been going on..." I said.

"Yeah, true." he said, walking up the stairs. I laughed. 

"You seriously forgot it was your birthday?" Claire asked.

"Apparently I did." I said.

"Well, I don't blame you. You've had a pretty rough year." Jody said, coming to my defence.

"Thank you, Jody." I said. "Someone else agrees with me."

"Oh, you know it's my job disagree with you, Sammy." Dean said, walking back down, carrying my shoes. His were already on. 

"Yeah, more often than you realise." I said, grabbing them.

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes it fun being your brother." he said, wearing a cocky grin.

"Oh, looks like your relationship is over, Sam. He just bro-zoned you." Alex said jokingly.

"Why? What did I do?" I said, mock crying.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Dean said, kissing me. I kissed back.

"Ugh, get a room, you two." Claire said.

"Been there, done that, can't wait to do it again." Dean said.

"Dude, what the hell!" Alex exclaimed. I just buried my face in my hands. 

"I'm so sorry, guys. I wish you didn't know that. At all." I said. Dean laughed. 

"I love making you feel embarrassed." he said.

"Bitch." I said, looking at him.

He stilled, looking for a comeback. "Bitch."

"That's the best you can come up with?" I asked.

"Shut up." he said.

"I win that round." I said, smiling.

"Come on, move it. Otherwise, you're going to miss your surprise." he said, standing.

"Come on, girls. Move it." Jody said.

"Can I ride with Sam and Dean?" Claire asked.

"If they say it's okay."

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Dean said. I smiled.

"Yes!" she said.

We all laughed. "Well, come on, guys. We need to go."

We left the house. Claire rode with us and Jody and Alex followed.

"Dean, where are we going?" I asked. He ignored me. I sighed. "Claire?"

"Sorry, Sam. Dean just told us we had to go, no questions asked." she said. I could tell she was lying.

"Okay, then." I said, looking out the window. Dean laughed. "I hate you." I said.

"Love you, too, baby." he said. He grabbed my hand, letting it rest on the seat. 

"So, what have you guys been up to, lately?" Claire asked.

"Nothing much, just hunting and stuff." I said.

"Oh, cool." she said. 

"Lately, we've just been looking out for each other." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, just some things." Dean said.

"Oh, come on. You have to tell me." she whined.

Dean looked at me. "Why not?" I said.

"Okay, so, first, there was the whole deal with Sam dealing with his hallucinations from Hell. And then I got kidnapped by this 'organisation' called the British Men of Letters."

"Wow. You guys have been through a lot, haven't you?" Claire said.

"Yeah, but we dealt with it. Now we deal with his visions."

"Yeah." Claire agreed.

Dean pulled into a restaurant, Jody and Alex beside us. It looked really fancy.

"Dean, what are we doing here?" I asked, suspicious.

He just looked me. "Come on." 

We entered the restaurant and I was amazed.

"Wow." Claire said.

"This is amazing." Alex said.

"I know." I agreed.

"Come on." Dean said, grabbing and pulling my hand.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." I caught up to Dean, who put his arm around me.

We walked up some stairs and we walked into a bar. Dean was full of surprises today. to the far end and and got a corner table. We all sat down and Dean pulled me onto his lap. I laughed.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, my ass." he said.

"So, who's ordering the beers?" Claire asked.

"Uh-uh. You're under age." Jody said.

"Jody, I'm eighteen." 

"Alright, just one. And I'll be keeping an eye on both of you. Don't think you're off the hook, Alex."

"I know, Jody. I know." she said.

"I'll get them." I said, moving before Dean could say anything.

I walked up to the bar and waited to be served. I looked around and caught the eye of a hooker. She smiled seductively and I nodded my head, feeling uncomfortable and looked away. 

"Hi, what can I get ya?" the waitress asked.

"Hi, uh, can I have five beers, please?" I said, looking at the waitress.

"Sam?"

"Jo?"

A/N  
JO'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you guys know what that means. What did you think of this chapter? I feel like things are getting a bit boring but you guys might think differently. Let me know what you thought in the comments and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Bye!! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
What are you doing here?" I asked, amazed to see her.

"I work here. What are you doing here?" she asked, moving around the counter to hug me.

"Dean 'dragged' me here. Wanted to celebrate my birthday, y'know." I said hugging her.

"Oh, happy birthday." she said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"I'll bring those beers over. The usual, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jo." I said, 

"No problem." she said as I went to sit back down.

"I saw that hooker." Dean said, looking slightly jealous.

"Yeah, not interested." I said.

"Good." he said, kissing me.

"Oh, hey, you won't believe who I just saw."

"Who?" 

"Jo." I said. The shock on his face mirrored how I felt seeing her. 

"Really?"

"Yup. In the flesh." she said, putting the beers on the tables.

Dean went to get up and I moved my legs. 

"It's good to see you, Jo." he said, hugging her.

"Right back at you. Sam told me why you're here."

"Oh, yeah? What did he say?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, he said you 'dragged' him here to celebrate his birthday."

"Well, this time, it's pretty much true. I did drag him here. But for good reason."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked, looking over at me smugly. I started to get very suspicious.

"What's going on?" I asked. Dean surprised me by kneeling on the floor.

"Samuel Campbell Winchester. I know we've only been dating for a short while now, but one thing I know for sure is, I love you like I've have loved anyone before. You're the reason that I can keep on living because you have never given up on me and I couldn't feel more happy than the way I do now, so would you do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked, looking very anxious and scared.

"Oh my God, that was beautiful. Of course, Dean. I will." I said, taking his hands and kissing him. He slipped the ring on and held my face with one hand, the other resting on my hip. I heard clapping and we broke the kiss, needing to breathe.

"I love you. Don't ever forget or think I don't." Dean said, looking at me with happiness and love.

"I will never forget. I love you so much and I want you to know that I will keep loving you until I die. Not even then. Forever." I said, smiling. He kissed me and a gun went off. I heard screaming and people running for the exits. Dean pulled me down and kept me covered, moving to the bar. Jody, Alex, Claire and Jo followed.

"Why do you boys come on out and play? I've been waiting for a while for this." a girl said. With a familiar voice.

"Hey, Meg. Long time, no see." Dean said. We looked at each other. This was just great.

"Where's Sam? I know I saw him."

"Hey, Meg." I said.

"Ah, little Sammy. Oh, how your dad would have loved to have come to your wedding. If only he wasn't a demon. Or Prince of Hell, I should say. And was disgusted with your relationship."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked, looking at me again. 

"You don't. Especially if it's me you're dealing with."

"Right. Got it." Dean said.

"But Sammy's visions aren't wrong, now, are they?" she said.

We said nothing. Dean was still looking at me and I kissed him. I was then flown across the room.

Dean's POV  
Sam kissed me and was then flown across the room. A bookcase fell in top of him and I didn't see him move.

"SAM!" I screamed, heart pounding in my chest. I stood up.

"Dean, what are you doing?! Get down!" Jo said.

I ignored her and leapt over the counter and punched Meg in the face. "You little bitch." I growled.

"Sorry, Dean. Wish there was another way." she said and punched. I was out for the count.

Sam's POV  
I woke up in a hospital. I looked around saw Ellen sitting next to me.

"Ellen? What happened? Where's Dean? Where are the others?"

"One question at a time, honey. I got to the bar and saw everyone was either gone or dead and then I saw you underneath a bookcase. Bobby and I managed to lift it and we nudged you out. It was hard, to say the least. But I looked for everyone else but they were gone. And then I found a note signed by a girl named Meg. Here."

She handed the note to me and I took it and read it.

I have your friends and family. If you want to see them again, meet me at 4397 Campbell street.   
Meg.

"I have to go." I said, going to get up. I felt pain shoot through my back and fell back onto the bed.

"Honey, you can't go anywhere." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're paralyzed."

Dean's POV  
I woke up in a dark room, Alex, Jody and Claire beside me. I couldn't see Jo. Claire groaned and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably Sam's vision." I said.

"Oh, great." Alex said. I heard footsteps.

"Everybody, shush." Jody said.

Jo walked in. "Oh, Jo. Thank God. Cut us loose." I said.

"Sorry, sweetie. Can't do that, I'm afraid."

"Meg?" I asked.

"Mhm." she said walking over to me. She pulled a gag out and tied it around my head. She did the same with the others. Another figure walked in.

"You and your brother were always good at fighting." he said and Dad stepped into the light. Sam was right. He did have yellow eyes.

Sam's POV  
"What do you mean, I'm paralyzed?" I asked, fear and shock coursing through my body.

"Sam, that bookcase damaged your spine. It's a very possibility you won't walk again." she said.

Everything just came to a stop. I was never going to walk again. Dean would hate me for it and probably never touch me again. I would be useless on hunts. I would be useless everywhere. Bobby walked.

"Sorry, Sammy. Better luck next time." Lucifer taunted.

"Get out." I growled, putting my hands on either side of my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Excuse me?" Ellen said.

"Not you, Ellen. I don't want you to leave right now." I said. Bobby put his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I heard a flutter of wings and saw Cas. He put his hand to my head and healed me.

Thanks, Cas."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it." I said.

"So, what now?" Ellen asked.

"We go get Dean, Jo and the others back."

"Sam—" Bobby started.

"Cas." I said, getting up.

"Right. Here." he said, handing me my clothes.

"Thanks." I said and they left. I got dressed in five minutes and we were out of the hospital.

"Where's the Impala?" I asked.

"Dean still has the keys. I couldn't open the door." Bobby said.

"Dammit!" I said.

"Sam, don't worry. I towed it back to my place." he said.

"You did?"

"Well, my place." Ellen said.

"Right."

"You drive. You seem to know where you're going." Bobby said, handing me the keys.

Dean's POV  
I struggled, trying to free myself but it didn't work.

John laughed. "You should know you're not escaping."

I gave up. I glared at him.

"Dean, come on. It's me. It's Dad."

I shook my head.

"Meg, take the gag off." John said. She complied.

"When Sam gets here, he's going to kill you." I snarled.

"That is no way to talk to your father." he said menacingly.

"You're not my dad." he walked over and punched me in the mouth.

"Shut up." he growled.

"Is that an order?" I snarked. I thought he was going to punch me but instead he moved away, smiling wickedly.

"Grab the blonde. Untie her and give her to me."

Meg untied Claire and she kicked her. Meg punched her and she fell and rolled. Meg picked her up again and passed her to John.

"Don't touch her." I growled.

"Oh, Dean's getting protective over you, sweetheart. I think he has a little crush on you." She just glared at him. He pulled out a knife and pointed it against her chest. "One more word from you, and she's dead." he said, looking at me.

I shook my head. He had changed so much. He wanted to save innocent people, now he doesn't care if they died. I just wish Sam hurried up.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on Sam, Dean. He won't be coming anytime soon." Meg said.

"Why?"

"Because when I made that bookcase fall on him, I paralyzed him."

Before I could reply, the door swung open and Sam walked through. With Ellen and Bobby.

Sam's POV  
I kicked the door down and walked through. It was the same room from my visions. John was holding Claire with a knife in her chest. I saw Jo.

"Sam, Jo's possessed. Meg's possessing her!" Dean warned.

"Bobby!" I said and started performing the exorcism.

I tackled John, getting that knife away from Claire. I tossed it to her and she freed the others. I focused on John just as he punched me. I blocked his next punch and sent an elbow to his nose and I punched his ribs twice. He blocked my kick and twisted my leg.

I landed on the ground and tried to get up. Instead I received a kick to my stomach. I coughed and curled around it. John leaned down and grabbed a fistful of my jacket. He punched me and I felt my jaw slacken slightly and blood run down my face.

Dean lifted him off me and I collapsed. I looked over to see Dean kicking the shit out of John. Bobby rushed over with Ellen.

"Help Dean." I said. He nodded and left. Ellen started to clean my face with a cloth Alex had given her.

"Claire, where's that knife?" I asked. John had Dean against the wall. There was no way I was losing him again. 

"Here." she said, giving it to me.

"Thanks." I said, getting up. I walked over and turned John around and punched him. As soon as he stood, I stabbed him in the heart. He looked at me with shock. I pulled the knife out and pushed him. He stumbled and fell. I saw the light go out in his eyes.

I stood there, panting. I felt a hand and turned around. Dean was standing there, concern on his face. I dropped the knife and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's okay." he said, stroking my hair. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and we left. "Oh, Bobby towed the Impala back to Ellen's place." I said, my voice shaking a bit.

"Okay. At least she stayed safe." he said.

"Yeah." I said, laughing a bit.

I leaned on him as we left. We climbed into Bobby's van and I leaned on Dean, falling asleep in his grip.

A/N  
Well, another chapter done. What do you guys think? Do you like it? And what do you think of Sam and Dean getting married? I kind of wanted that little bit of 'normality' in their lives because they deserve it. I don't think it's going to be a big celebration but we'll see how it turns out. Anyways, I'll see you guys with another chapter. Bye!! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
I watched Sam plunge the knife into John. I was glad but scared for Sam. I was scared as to how he would take it. Knowing him, he would take this hard. I walked over to him and put a hand on his arm and he turned. His expression hurt me. It was a mixture of pain and anguish. He dropped the knife and hugged me tightly. I hugged back equally tightly and rubbed his back, holding his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. It's okay." I said. "Let's get out of here." He nodded and we left.

"Oh, by the way, Bobby towed the Impala back to Ellen's place." he said. I could hear him trying to hold back tears.

"Okay. At least she stayed safe." I said softly.

"Yeah." he said, half-heartedly laughing.

Everyone climbed into the van and I made sure I stayed with Sam. I held him in my grip and he fell asleep. The drive was long and the only people talking were Jo and Ellen, who were arguing about whether or not she was okay.

I could feel tears of my own coming. A small part of them were for Dad but most were for Sam. I wish he wasn't the one who had done that. I wish it had been me. A few tears escaped and I let them go.

I looked at the ring on Sam's finger and smiled. I was so glad when he said yes. I was nervous and scared he wouldn't say yes, but I obviously I had nothing to worry about. Sam woke up and we looked at each other. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"It's okay. Let them go." I said softly. He buried his head in my chest and let go. I rubbed his back and comforted him. He didn't deserve this. Any of this.

"Will he be okay?" Claire asked softly.

"I don't know." I said, some more tears of my own falling.

"You'll get through this, Dean. You're tough. You're strong and so is Sam. You are two of the most bravest people I know. Don't think otherwise." Jody said.

"Thanks, Jody." I said. Sam slowly finished crying and he looked up at me again. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "For now."

"That's good enough for me." I said, kissing his forehead. Bobby pulled into the driveway and we all got out.

Sam and I walked over to the Impala. Claire walked to Jody's car.

"Not riding with us?" Sam asked.

"I'll see you guys at home." she said, laughing. We laughed and got in the Impala.

"You know, she reminds me so much of you." Sam said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why." he said.

I chuckled. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"No." he said, shaking his head. I waited for him to elaborate. "I saw him again."

I hugged him. "You don't deserve this, Sammy. Any of this."

"Neither do you, Dean." he said, hugging back.

"Come on, we should probably go."

"Yeah." he agreed, breaking away from the hug.

"Who would have thought things would turn out the way they did, huh?" I said, grinning. I was glad we were dating. I had wished for it so much and now it was actually happening and we were actually going to get married.

"I know, right? I'm glad they did, though." Sam said, smiling. He moved over and leaned against me. I put my arm around him.

"Sorry about your birthday, Sammy." I said, kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay. Things turned out pretty good in the end." he said, examining the ring. "Where did you even get this?" 

"I found it in one of Dad's storage boxes. I had Cas look at it and he said that there were no enchantments on it and he said that it was the twin of Mom's ring. That it was Dad's."

"When did you find it?"

"A while back. I actually found it on your birthday."

"Really?" he asked, shock coating his voice.

"Yeah. Exactly a year ago. Cas said it had faint traces of protection."

"What does that mean?"

"Cas said that it had wards on it because Dad didn't want anyone taking it. He said if someone tried to touch it, they would get fried in an instant."

"Wow. Dad was always an extremist. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Cas said that when Dad died, the protection died with him."

"But wouldn't that mean that when Dad came back, the protection would be back again?"

I frowned. "Good point. I'll get Cas to look over it again."

"Okay." 

We passed Jody's house. "Uh, Dean, where are we going?" Sam said, sitting up.

"I have one more surprise for you." I said smugly, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I can never trust you, can I?" he said.

"Nope." I agreed. He sighed. I laughed. 

"What is up with you and the surprises, today?"

"What, I can't surprise my fiancee on his birthday? Is that a crime now?" I asked, pretending to be offended. Sam just laughed.

"I didn't expect it, that's all. It's kind of nice, though." he said, settling back into his previous position.

"'Kind of is' or 'it is'?"

"It is. Thank you, Dean." 

"No problem, Sammy. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I'd do the same for you."

"I know you would." I said, smiling.

"You know, for someone who hates chick flick moments, you just had one." 

Realisation dawned on me. "No. No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I didn't, Sam."

"Yes, you did, Dean."

"If I agree to saying 'yes, I did have one,' will you stop implying that I did?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"But I'd still tease you about it."

"Of course." I said, sighing and he just laughed. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

I looked at him. "I thought for sure you would say 'bitch' back."

"I'm full of surprises." he said, grinning at me. He was a sly one.

"That you are." I said, grinning and looking back at the road.

We came to a turn-off and I took it. I could practically feel Sam's curiosity radiating from him. We passed a tunnel of trees and Sam looked around. We exited the tunnel and came to a clearing. I parked and we got out of the car. I led Sam by the hand to a little area I had set up and I heard him gasp. I shook my head, knowing that would be his reaction.

"Dean, how did you do this?" he asked.

"I have my ways."

"You didn't dabble in black magic, did you?" he asked, wariness behind his voice.

"Would you kill me if I did?" 

"Never." he said, coming up from behind and wrapping me up and holding me tight, burying his face in the crook of my neck. "I'd just make sure you never did it again."

I turned around and kissed him and he kissed back. It was passionate and full of affection. I pulled away and his puppy-dog, gorgeous hazel eyes made me melt, which always made me melt.

"I love you, Sammy. So fucking much." I said.

"I love you, too, Dean. Forever."

We both smiled and he leaned for another kiss. I kissed him back and we stayed there for quite a while before we had to pull back for air.

"Come on." I said, turning around and grabbing his hand. We walked passed the picnic and came to a small pond.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked, the realisation heavy in his voice. I was wondering when he was going to realise.

A/N  
So, how was this chapter? Was it good? I feel like it was and I actually feel pretty proud of it myself, I don't know why. Lol. But, I want to know what you guys think. Did you like the ending? What do you think Dean waited for Sam to realise? Oh, and Sam just turned 29, for those who were wondering. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and I'll update with another chapter. Bye! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
We came to a turn-off and Dean took it. We went through a tunnel of trees and I looked around, curious. This all looked really familiar but I couldn't think why. We finally exited the tunnel and Dean parked the car. We opened the doors and got out. Dean took my hand and led me to a spot where a little picnic had been set up. I gasped. "Dean, how did you do this?"

"I have my ways." he replied.

"You didn't dabble in black magic, did you?" I asked, cautious.

"Would you kill me if I did?"

"Never." I said, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. "I'd just make sure you never did it again."

He turned and kissed me. It was a long, passionate one. We pulled away, breathing heavily. I looked into his gorgeous, emerald eyes which shone like emeralds.

"I love you, Sammy. So fucking much." he said.

"I love you, too, Dean. Forever."

I leaned in for another passionate kiss. This one seemed longer than the other. We pulled away after a little while. And Dean turned around, grabbing my hand and leading me again.

We came to a pond and realisation washed over me. Dean and I had been on a hunting trip and we'd come here to relax after having cleaned out a nest of vamps.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" I asked.

"It is." Dean said, turning to look at me. "Happy birthday, baby."

I was grinning from ear to ear. Dean laughed and leaned in. I met him half way and kissed him. I then hugged him. He hugged back.

We pulled away and I looked at him. "You are going to have fun topping this off next year."

"Oh, I already know what I'm doing next year." he said lustfully. My cheeks went red. He laughed and walked towards the pond, taking his jacket and plaid off.

"You going to join or what?" he called behind.

"That sly son of a bitch." I said to myself. I crept up behind him, picked him and threw him into the pond. He surfaced and looked at me with mock anger.

"You are going to pay for this." he growled.

"How?" I asked, taking my jackets off. I made sure my phone wasn't in any of my pockets.

"Smart move." Dean said and pulled me in. I surfaced and laughed. I knew he was going to do that. He started taking off his jeans and shoes, throwing them onto the grass. I did the same. He swam over and leaned against me. I was leaning against the bank.

"Remember that hunt we did before I took you here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said, kissing his shoulder.

"We got so wasted." Dean said, laughing.

"We did?"

"You don't remember?"

"No." I said, confused.

"Well, then. Let me educate your mind." he said. I couldn't wait to hear this. "So, we had just finished killing those vamps and I drove us here. You asked what we were doing here and I said it was a surprise. It was also your birthday, then. I parked where the car 's parked now and I took two six-packs out and gave one to you because your were sixteen. We sat here, at the edge of the pond, just drinking. You had six beers and started to act a bit drunk. I asked if you were okay and you said yes then you went to the car and grabbed another six-pack out and you drunk the entire box. You started doing some crazy shit."

"Oh, that's just great." I said, leaning my head in Dean's shoulder.

"We had our first kiss that night. You passed out right after it." he said.

"We did?" I asked, pretending to sound surprised. I remembered the kiss clearly.

"Yeah, we did. You were too drunk to remember it. You had a massive hangover the next day. Dad yelled at us for not telling him where we were all night."

"Yeah, that was not fun." I said. "But what would you do if I said I did remember it? The kiss?"

"Well, did you?" he asked, turning around.

"One of the things I remember clearly from that day." I says, smirking.

"You sly asshole." was all he said before he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him in place.

He pulled away and looked at me with love. "Come on, the surprise isn't over yet." He broke out of my grip and got out of the pond. He put his shirt on but left his jeans off.

"Just put your shirt on. Nothing else." he instructed. I followed. I picked up my jacket, plaid and jeans and followed Dean. We came back to the picnic and I saw there was a bonfire ready to be lit.

"I covered it in petrol so it's going to be pretty smokey." he warned. I nodded and moved back. Dean lit the matches and threw them into the bottom of the pit. He ran in my direction and slowed down before he bowled me over. The smoke was so thick, you couldn't even see the stars.

We waited awhile before the smoke finally cleared and the fire was burning brightly. We hung our jeans up on the tree so the heat could dry them. Dean sat down on the mat and patted in front of him, looking at me. I sat down and leaned against him, enjoying the heat.

"Hey, what's the time?" I asked.

"It's just gone 7:00. Why?"

"Did Jody give us a curfew?"

"Yeah. She said we had to be back by 10:00. 10:30 at the latest."

"Wait, did she actually?" I asked, sitting up and looking at Dean.

"Yes, she did. Which is lame."

"Wow." I said.

"I know." Dean replied. I leaned back against him and sighed contently.

"What was that for?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm just happy. For once, everything seems to be alright. Except for what happened today."

"Baby, I'm so sorry you had to do that. You shouldn't have been the one to do it. It's not fair on you, given what's already going on." Dean said. I sat up and turned around.

"Dean, don't blame yourself. You didn't force me to do it, I chose to. I did it to protect you. You've protected me all your life because he forced you to. You were just 4 years old, Dean, when he said that. That is not something you ask a freaking 4-year-old to do. I killed him to free him. And because you deserve to be happy." I said in a fierce voice. It's was true and Dean deserves way more than he could imagine.

"That's the most passionate thing I have ever heard you say." he replied, looking proud.

"Well, it's true." I said, kissing him. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek and his other rested in the side of my neck. I placed my arms around his sides, bringing him closer. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, which looked gorgeous in the firelight. "I love you, Dean. Aver I will never regret falling in love with you."

"I love you, too, Sammy. And I will never regret falling, either." he replied, smiling. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips before settling back against him.

A/N  
So, that's another one done. I'm so sorry it took so long to post another chapter but I hope you liked it. I don't know how long this book is going to be but I have a few ideas brewing in my mind so those will be coming out. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the fluff? I thought it would be nice to add some fluff. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter. Bye!! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
Sam fell asleep against me. I didn't mind. I was just glad he was getting some sleep. I had noticed the bags under his eyes and how bad they were getting. I kissed his head and looked at the fire. It was burning brightly. Maybe it was a good idea to coat the wood in gasoline. Not sure I would do it again though.

I heard rustling and a twig snapped. I looked in the direction and heard more rustling. A squirrel emerged and I relaxed. I didn't even realised I had tensed. I looked back at the fire and Sam shifted, settling in a more comfortable position. He sighed and I smiled. I kissed his head again and focused my attention back on the fire. It was giving off quite a bit of heat.

I thought about the good old days, if you could call them that. When we hunted a monster and killed it and then looked for another one. To be honest, I kind of missed those days. We didn't have to worry about all this shit that's happened. Yeah, it was still fatal but we didn't really have to worry about angels hunting and killing us. 

The only bad thing was having to stay in those crappy motels. I was so glad when we found out about the Bunker. It was hard for Sam to get used to it and I felt sorry for him. I could understand why he didn't want to settle yet but that was why I kept pushing him to get comfortable. 

I checked the time and saw it was 9:00. Time really does fly by. The flames started to die out so I carefully moved Sam off me and put some more logs on the fire. I went back to my spot and noticed Sam was awake. He sat up and settled back. 

"Did I wake you?" I asked softly.

"No, I was kind of waking up already." Sleep coated his voice. He was lying, I could tell.

"Go back to sleep if you're still tired." I said.

"What's the time?" 

"9:00. We still have plenty of time before we have to get back."

"Yeah, one hour."

"Like I said, plenty of time."

"You're not going to let up, are you?" he asked.

"No."

"Fine." he said, closing his eyes. About 10 minutes later, I could hear slight snoring coming from him. I smiled. He sounded so cute when he snored. It was like a puppy. A cute, little puppy. My little puppy.

*time-skip*

I woke up to Sam shaking me. 

"What?" I asked. 

"It's 9:30." he said.

"So you woke me up now?" I said, sitting up.

"I wanted to know how long it took to drive back to Jody's." 

"About 5 minutes." I said. 

"Oh. Whoops." he said, laughing. 

"Yeah. Whoops." I said.

"I'm sorry." he said with big puppy-eyes. 

I kissed him and looked at him. "Who could stay mad at those eyes?" 

He blushed and smiled. I noticed that the fire was still going. "Did you keep the fire going?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you freezing to death." he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. 

I laughed and snuggled into him. The warmth from him and the fire was nice. I also noticed he had his jeans on.

"Are they dry?" 

"Yeah. Yours are, too."

I got up and put them on as well as my shoes. I looked at my watch. It read 9:45.

"We have ten minutes before we leave."

"Yeah, we should probably pack up."

"Yeah." I agreed. We packed up and put everything in the car. Sam tipped a large bucket of water on the fire and it went out like a light. I sat on the bonnet and Sam sat in front of me, leaning back.

"That took like, two minutes." he said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah. It did." I said, looking up as well.

"You know, I've been thinking about when we were in our twenties." he said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Life was so much easier back then."

"That it was. I miss those days."

"Me, too. But, then again, we wouldn't have met everyone we have so far." Sam said. It was true.

"Yep. There are downsides to missing the past and downsides to living in the present." I said.

"Well. That went deep."

I laughed. "I guess it did." Sam laughed as well.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Dean."

"Come on, we should go."

"I don't want to move."

"Come on. Up."

"No." he said, acting childish.

"I will push you off."

"I don't want to move."

I started pushing him, giving a warning.

"Sam, do you really want Jody to yell at us?"

"You're scared of Jody?" he asked, sitting up and looking at me.

"She's a fucking cop who just happens to be a hunter because of us."

"Yeah, good point. Let's go." Sam said, moving. 

I laughed and shook my head. I got in the car and Sam immediately leaned against me. I put an arm around him and drove back to Jody's place. As we got out of the car, I noticed Bobby's car was parked on the side of the road. We walked to the front door and I used the key Jody gave me. We walked in and immediately heard laughing. 

"10:00, right on the dot." Jody said as we walked into the lounge.

"Yeah. He said he's scared of you, that's why we're back so early." Sam said, pointing at me.

"Really? Dean Winchester, scared of me? I don't believe it." she said.

"You are so going to pay for that." I growled. He just grinned. 

"Come and sit down." Ellen said and so we did. "You know, I'm really glad you boys are happy. You deserve to be."

"Oh, come on. I hate chick flick moments." I groaned, tilting my head back. Everyone laughed.

"Well, suck it up, Dean. You are going to get a lot more of them." Jody said.

"Oh, my God, kill me now." 

"No! No one's hurting my baby." Sam said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. I sat there, smiling, feeling very protected. Everyone was laughing. 

"Well, I guess no one's getting to Dean anytime soon." Claire said.

"Damn straight." Sam said, squeezing me.

"Hey, Sam, you may want to loosen a little. Your bear hugs are a killer. Literally." I said. He loosened. I sat up further, staying where I was. 

"You two look so cute together." Jo said.

"Oh my God, will the chick flick moments ever stop?" I said, burying my face in Sam's shoulder.

"I guess not." he said. I felt him speaking and it was nice. It felt good. 

"So, when's the wedding?" Claire asked.

"Wedding? Who said anything about a wedding?" I asked, looking up.

"That's usually what happens when you ask you girlfriend/boyfriend to marry you. Are you saying you don't—" I saw where Sam was going.

"Let me stop you right there. Of course I do." I said, kissing him 

"Good. Just making sure." he said after I pulled away.

"So? What's happening? Is there going to be one?" Claire asked again.

"Uh, not really sure, given I only just proposed to Sam today." I said.

"I think what Dean's saying is, he wants a small ceremony." Sam said.

"Yeah. That." I said.

"You know, I think Sam should plan the wedding." I said.

"No. Too much pressure. Way too much pressure." he said, shaking his head.

"I can help." Jody said.

"So can I. It's no biggie, Sam." Ellen said.

"You gonna say anything about this?" he asked me.

"No. I'm quite happy to sit this one out. You know I don't do to well with excessively planning stuff out. That's more your thing. Plus, I want you to surprise me." I said, standing up to get a beer. He just stared at me. Then he gave me his bitch face.

"You are a total fucking asshole, you know that?"

"What else is new?" I said. Everyone laughed as I disappeared into the kitchen.

A/N  
So, how was this chapter? I'm planning out the wedding thing as I go but it will be interesting to see how it turns out. I don't even know myself. Lots of ideas going through my mind. I think the next chapter will be in Sam's POV so it'll be interesting to see how well he does with planning the wedding. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye!! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
Dean left the room and went to the kitchen, presumably to get a beer. I couldn't believe he was letting me plan the wedding. This was going to be stressful. Very stressful.

"Oh, this is going to be very stressful." I groaned, leaning my head back into the couch.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll help you." Ellen said.

"Thanks, Ellen." I said, looking at her gratefully. Dean came back, holding two beers. He handed one to me. I glared at him and he laughed, sitting back down. He settled himself in his previous position. 

"So, what are you thinking? White dress for you?" he teased.

"Yeah, sure. Not happening. I may not be straight but I sure as hell ain't cross dressing." 

Everyone laughed. Dean just looked put out. 

"Wait, you weren't actually thinking that, were you?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Maybe." he said lustfully, grinning and looking at me. 

"Yeah, I'm outta here. Goodnight, guys." I said, getting up. I started to walk off.

"Are you actually going to bed?" Dean asked, smiling.

"No, bathroom." I said, smiling and shaking my head.

"Oh, right." he said. Everyone laughed.

I disappeared down the hall and went to the bathroom. As I closed the door, black spots started to dance across my vision. My head started to hurt. I looked in the mirror but I couldn't see my reflection. Instead, the background changed. I was back in Hell.

Dean's POV  
Sam disappeared down the hall and I heard a door shut. 

"Are you really going to let him plan the whole thing?" Alex asked.

"No. I couldn't do that to him. He's too stressed as it is. I'm definitely going to help." I said. Sam had enough on his mind to deal with. 

"Are you glad you proposed?" she asked.

"Yes, definitely." 

"Were you nervous?" Claire asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Were you scared?"

"Mhm. I was hoping that he would say yes and that he didn't think things were moving to fast." 

"You boys deserve to happy, Dean. Both of you." Bobby said.

'Thanks, Bobby." I said, smiling at him.

"So, how have you boys been? It's been forever since we last saw you. Not counting today." Ellen said.

"Yeah. We've been good, aside from the little mishaps that happened earlier today." 

"Yeah? Jody said Sam was having visions again."

"Yeah. I don't know how or why but I just hope it passes. I think that any demon with yellow eyes appears, it's like some sort of trigger. Hopefully, with John dead, they'll stop."

"John? Not 'Dad'?"

"No. He stopped being my dad a long time ago." 

"I'm sorry, Dean." Claire said.

"It's okay, Claire. You don't need to say that. We had Bobby so we didn't really miss out on anything." I said lightly.

"Really, Dean?" Bobby said.

"Yup. Suck it up, Bobby." I said, grinning.

"Idjit." he said, looking away. I laughed. I looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes had gone by. 

"Sam should have been back by now. I'll go check on him." I said, getting up. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Sam? Baby, you okay?"

I heard nothing. "Sam? You're scaring me. Are you okay?"

"You're not real." I heard very faintly. I turned the knob and the door opened. I entered. 

"Sam?" I asked, looking around. I heard shuffling and looked to the far corner. Sam was sitting there with his eyes screwed shut, knees drawn up close to his body and his hands were gripping his hair. He was rocking back and forth.

"Sammy?" I asked, walking over and kneeling down. He tried to shuffle back even more but he couldn't. 

"Don't come near me. Please. You're not real. None of it was." he whispered.

I gently pulled his hands away from his head, which was quite hard. I pulled him into my arms and kept him there. He jumped so much when I first touched him which pained me. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Dean?" he asked quietly, pain swirling in his eyes.

"I'm here, baby. Don't worry." I said, kissing his head. He relaxed and rested his head against my shoulder. We sat there for a couple of minutes before Bobby knocked on the door and came inside. 

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down beside us, looking concerned.

"Another relapse. He's fine now." I said.

"Good. You boys coming back out?" he said, standing.

"Yeah. In a minute. Oh, Bobby?" 

"Yeah?"

"Please don't say anything." 

"Of course." he said.

'Thank you." I said and he nodded, walking out and closing the door. 

"You'll always be here, won't you, Dean?" Sam asked. He sounded so scared. It hurt me to hear him like this.

"Of course, baby. No matter what." I said, holding him closer.

"I love you." he said, clinging to me.

"I love you, too. You wanna head back out?"

"Yeah." 

We both got up and left the bathroom. We walked out into the lounge.

"Metallica is no doubt one of the best bands out there, alongside with AC/DC and Journey." Claire said.

"Yes. That is true, Claire. Preach it." I said. Sam laughed. 

"You alright, Sam?" Jody asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." she said and looked at me. i shook my head and she nodded, looking at Alex as she spoke.

"Oh, Sam? Dean said he was going to help you plan the wedding." Alex said.

"Really, Alex?!" I exclaimed. "You guys just love revealing my secrets, don't you?"

Sam laughed. "Of course we do." he said, kissing my cheek. We sat back down and Sam leaned against me. I wrapped an arm around him.

"Wait, are you actually going to help?" he asked, looking at me.

"Of course. You've got a lot on your mind."

He smiled. He reached for his beer and took a swig. He frowned and looked at the label.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I like the taste of this. It's good."

I took a swig of mine and he was right. It was good. I looked at the label.

"Corona. It does have a nice flavour." I agreed. "Looks like I'll be buying more of this brand."

"Please. You have to." Sam said, looking at me with huge puppy eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course you would say that."

"Please?" he asked, eyes wide and round.

"Oh, fine. You really know how to use your puppy eyes, don't you?"

"Puppy eyes? What puppy eyes?"

"He doesn't know he has puppy eyes?" Claire asked me.

"Hey, don't look at me. Its not my fault." I said.

"You do have puppy eyes, though, Sam." Jo said.

"No, I don't." he said.

"Yes, you do."

"Dean, take a photo."

I took my phone out and took a photo. I laughed at the outcome. He wasn't going to like this.

"Dean, shown me." he said, trying to look.

I showed him. He groaned and put his head on my shoulder, face buried in it.

"Show us, Dean." Ellen said and I did. Everyone cooed at it.

"You look so cute, Sam." Claire said.

"No. I don't." he said.

"Yes, you do." I said.

"No. I do not!"

"Yes, you do. You look adorable!" 

"If I agree, will you stop?"

"I will never stop saying you look adorable." I said, looking at him with teasing eyes.

"I hate you." he said, mock-glaring at me.

I laughed. "Love you, too, baby. I'm keeping this photo, though." I said, kissing his nose.

We talked for a while longer, catching up on stuff. 

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in." Claire said, getting up.

"Yeah, same here." Alex said.

"Goodnight, girls." Jody said.

"Night, guys." they both said.

"I think I'm gonna turn in, as well. 'Night." Sam said, getting up. 

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling tired." he said. "I'll see you soon, if not, in the morning." 

"See ya, baby. I'll be up soon."

"Okay." I said. I hoped he was okay.

 

A/N  
So, I'm leaving it there for now. I don't really have anything to say or ask but let me know what you guys thought in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter later. Bye!! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. I closed the door and got changed into a shirt and pyjama shorts. I didn't want this anymore. I didn't want to live this life, the hunting life. It was just getting to much for me, even with Dean by my side.

I sat on the bed and I felt the tears starting to escape and I leaned my head on my hands. I walked to my duffel and looked for my pocket knife. I pulled it out and sat back on the bed. I rested it on my left wrist and drew down, a clear cut forming. 

I hissed in pain a little but it felt nice. It felt like a release, like a long needed release. I watched the blood run down and it left a slight stain. I made another cut and it felt even more better. I drew another cut when the door opened and Dean walked through. 

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed, closing the door and walking over, taking the blade away and holding my arms in his hands, looking at the cuts.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I couldn't take it anymore. This life is taking it's toll on me. I can't handle it anymore, I just can't." I said, the tears flowing more than ever. Dean stood up and left, closing the door behind him. I looked up and stared at the door for a few minutes. 

I've fucked up, now. I thought. Great.

The door opened again and Dean walked in, holding something. He kneeled in front of me and took some bandages out. He gently grabbed my arm and began to wrap it in gauze. He cut it and put a piece of tape on it. 

He got up and put the bandages back in the kit and left again.

Yeah, I've really fucked up, now. This is great. Why do I have to be like this? I thought.

I buried my head in my hands again, new tears brewing and falling. I heard the door open. I didn't even bother to look up. I felt hands pull my arms away and a hand gently pull my face up.

"Sammy, open your eyes." Dean said softly.

I opened them and looked into his. 

"Good. Now, listen to me. You will never be alone in this life. You will always have me. Always. The Lucifer you're imagining isn't real. He's locked safely away in the Cage, where he can never, ever hurt you again. You can always tell me anything, no matter how big or small it is. I love you, Sam. Way more than words can express." he said. I could tell he meant it. I nodded and he leaned in, hugging me. His grip was strong. 

"Come on, let's go to sleep. We both need it." 

"Yeah." I said, nodding. He let go and I slid under the covers. I felt the other side weigh down and an arm around my waist. I turned over and buried my face in his chest. He stroked my head and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Sammy. Always." 

I eventually fell asleep to his heartbeat.

*cut-scene*

Lucifer was standing over me, slowly carving my leg. I screamed in abject agony as he continued. He finally took the blade out and put it down. I breathed huge sighs of relief. He then grinned over at me evilly and transformed into Dean. 

"No. Please... Don't do this. Please, let me go." I pleaded.

"Sorry, Sammy. No can do." his voice sounded so much like Dean's. He then raised a knife and plunged it through my stomach.

I bolted upright in the bed, breathing heavily. I could feel the sweat heavily coating my back and I could feel it on my face. I brought my hands up and wiped my face. I moved the covers off me and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get my breathing under control. I looked over at the alarm clock and it read 2:30 in the morning. 

"Sam? Baby, you okay?" Dean said groggily, moving.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said. That was a straight up lie, you could hear it. My voice broke a little every time I spoke a word. 

I felt Dean press against my back and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Tell me about it." he said softly.

I didn't even hesitate telling this time. "I was back in Hell, as usual, and Lucifer was torturing me, as usual, and he turned into you. I pleaded 'you' to stop, to let me go but 'you' just said no and plunged a knife into my stomach."

He held on tight and comforted me as much as he could. I leaned into the touch, welcoming it. 

"You know I would never hurt you. Ever."

"I know. I just can't help think and feel it's real." I whispered. 

"I know. That's why it's my job to take care of you." he said and kissed my cheek. "Now, come on. You need sleep." 

We settled back on the bed and Dean kept me in his grip. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of his voice siingng 'Hey, Jude.'

A/N  
So, I'm ending it there today. It's shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to end it there, mainly because if I tried to add more, the chapter would turn boring and it would be dragging out. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll see you later. Bye!! 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Dean's POV  
I woke up with Sam still in my arms. He looked peaceful for once. When I walked into the room last night, I was shocked. I didn't know what to expect. It scared me. At least the cuts were only surface cuts, not deep ones. I couldn't take him back to the hospital again. 

He shifted a little and I looked down at him. He settled again and had his cheek pressed against my shoulder, his face looking up at me a little. I smiled and kissed his nose. 

He smiled. "It tickles when you do that." he said, his eyes still closed.

"Does it?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. His voice was heavy with sleep.

"Go back to sleep. You're still tired." I said, kissing his forehead. 

"Okay." he said sleepily, already starting to drift off. A few seconds later, I could hear him snoring. It was cute. 

A few minutes went by and I started to nod off as well until I heard knocks on the door. Jody opened it and pocked her head in.

"Hey, you boys going to get up soon?" she said softly.

"Maybe. Sam had a nightmare last night. He's still sleeping it off." I said quietly.

"Ah. Right. Well, the girls and I are going out so you guys will have the place to yourselves for the day. Bobby, Ellen and Jo may come and visit."

"Okay, sounds good. Hey, do you know if something's going on with them? They seem a little different." I asked. It almost seemed like they were acting like a couple of something.

"No. I have no idea." she said. "But we'll see you guys later."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Bye." she said, shutting the door again.

I looked back down at Sam and saw the sun making his skin glow a little. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off.

*cut-scene*

I was jolted awake by Sam bolting out of the bed and running for the bathroom. The door slammed against the wall as he opened it. He started throwing up heavily and I rubbed his back in comfort. He coughed and leaned back against the wall. I closed the seat lid and flushed and grabbed toilet paper for him. 

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I think it was just something I ate last night." he said.

"You feel like eating anything?"

"Just something small." he said.

"Come on." I said, holding my hand out. He took it and I led him downstairs. He seated himself at the table and I got him a small bowl of cereal and some milk.

"Thanks." he said. I got myself a bowl and sat next to him, not really eating. He ate through it like a hungry lion. 

After I finished my mouthful, I asked. "You feel any better?"

"Yeah, loads. Now I just feel hungry." 

I pushed my bowl towards him. "Dean, no. You need to eat as well." 

"No, I'm not really hungry." I said.

"Dean—"

"Sam, you know me. I'll just get really hungry later on." I said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked, skeptical.

"Yes, baby, I'm sure." I laughed. He started eating slowly but quickly devoured it. I laughed.

"You keep eating like that, you're going to put on some major weight." I said.

"Gee, thanks. Hey, where are Jody and the girls?"

"Jody said they were going to be gone for the day."

"Oh. Do you know why?"

"No, she just said they were going to be gone for the day. We have the place to ourselves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, what do you want to do today?" 

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Relax?"

"Best idea you've had in a while." I said. He laughed at my response.

"Hey, what's the time?"

"12:00. Why?"

"Just wondering." he said, getting up. I grabbed the bowls before he could. "Um, okay. I was perfectly fine carrying those, but okay."

I laughed. "Go and sit down. I'll be there soon." I heard him leave.

I rinsed the bowls out and put them in the dishwasher and walked into the lounge, only to find Sam kneeling by a bookcase of DVDs. He was holding one in particular.

"What?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Feel like watching this?" he said, holding up the DVD. It was the first complete season of Scooby-Doo.

"I'll watch that anytime. You know that." I said. I turned the DVD player on and it opened. Sam put the disc in and sat one the couch, curling up next to me. I kissed the top of his head. The title screen came up and I hit play. The theme song started to play. 

"I have missed this." Sam said.

"Me, too." I said. We settled into a comfortable silence and watched the episodes.

I heard slight snoring and looked at Sam. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled. I put both my arms around him and shifted him into a more comfortable position. His eyes opened.

"Did I wake you?" I asked softly. I seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

"No." came his short reply.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I'm sure." he said, looking at me before looking back at the tv.

I looked at him for a while, concerned. 

"Dean, I can feel you looking at me and it's creepy." he said, laughing. 

"I'm just worried about you." I said. He looked at me and said nothing. I kissed him and he leaned into it. I pulled away and he smiled. That made me smile. He looked back at the tv and I did, too. We both started laughing.

Knocks sounded at the door. I paused the movie and turned the tv off and Sam opened the door. 

"Hey, guys. Come on in." he said, stepping aside. Ellen, Bobby and Jo walked through.

"Hey, guys." I said, hugging them. Sam then hugged them. 

"How are you?" Ellen asked.

"We're fine, what about you?" Sam said.

"Fine. We actually have something to tell you." Bobby said.

"Oh, what? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, just... we're getting married." Ellen said, kissing Bobby on the cheek.

"HALLELUJAH!" Sam shouted.

"Congrats, guys." I said, hugging them again. Jo was just laughing. I think because of what Sam said. 

"Thank you." Ellen said, laughing.

Sam hugged them next. "Thank you for that exclaim, Sam." Bobby said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"What can I say? I'm happy for you guys." he said, beaming.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "You guys want anything to drink?" 

"No, we were just dropping off this and then going again. Jo's going out with some friends and Bobby's taking me on a date." Ellen said, handing me a bag.

"Oh, bit of a romantic, are we, Bobby?" Sam asked as I took the bag from Ellen.

"I told you not to say anything." he said, directing that at Ellen.

"Sorry, honey." she said jokingly.

"Mom." Jo said.

"Right. Let's go. Bye, boys, we'll see you later." Ellen said.

"Bye, guys." Jo said, smiling at us.

"Bye, boys." Bobby said.

"Bye." we chorused.

They left and Sam shut the door. I looked into the bag and laughed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're going to have fun with these." I smirked, handing him the bag.

 

A/N  
What did you guys think? Did you like it? And what do you think is in the bag Ellen brought? Leave your answers in the comments and I'll update soon. Bye!! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary required.

Sam's POV  
"Oh, great." I said sarcastically. Ellen had brought a whole lot of wedding magazines over. After I looked in the bag, I looked back at Dean who was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up." I said.

That, of course, just made him laugh.

I waved my hand at him and sat on the couch, the bag beside it. Dean came and sat down and pulled all the books out of the bag.There was about a hundred or so.

"Well, I guess we could look at them." Dean said teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, sighing. 

"Come on, Sammy. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, for you. You'll just tease me."

"Oh, really?" he said. I rolled my eyes. He knew full well what he was going to do. I didn't expect him to then start tickling me, though.

"No! No! Stop! Please! I take back what I said! Just please, stop!" I said before I started laughing hysterically. 

"Not until you say you'll look." he said with an evil smile.

"Okay, okay, I'll have a look." I managed to say in between laughs. He finally stopped and lay over me. I hadn't even realised I had fallen over on the couch. He just looked into my eyes and I looked back.

"What?" I asked softly. 

"You're just so beautiful." he said. I blushed and turned my head. He turned it back with his hand and he kissed me. He then broke it and moved off me. "Alright, come on, you said you were going to look at these. Now you have to do it." 

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh." I said and sat up. He grabbed one and read the title. 

"'How to plan your perfect wedding.' Jeez. That's a cheesy title."

"No doubt about that." I agreed. He opened it and the first page held all sorts of wedding dresses. 

"Found your dress." he said, pointing to a very slutty wedding dress.

"Thanks." I responded, sarcasm dripping off my voice.

"No problem, baby." he said, kissing my cheek. I shook my head. We continued looking through the magazines, pointing things out to each other, sometimes laughing, sometimes agreeing with each other.

*time-lapse*

"I can't look at these anymore. It's just getting too much." Dean said.

"Tell me about." I agreed, flopping back onto the couch. "Hey, what's the time?" 

"4:00. Why?"

"Just wondering. Jody didn't say when she'd be back, did she?"

"No, she didn't."

I frowned. "Weird."

"Yeah. Oh well. we can do whatever we want." 

"Like throw a party and get drunk." I said very sarcastically.

"Exactly." he said, looking at me. We both burst out laughing. We heard a whoosh and looked behind the couch.

"Cas? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Ruby got loose. She's looking for you, Sam. She wants to kill you." 

"So what now?" I asked.

"I've put Enochian blocks on everyone you know. That just leaves you two and your child."

"Child? What child?"

"The child that Sam's carrying."

Dean's POV  
"What do you mean, Cas?" I said, standing.

"Sam's pregnant with your child, Dean."

"That's... that's impossible." Sam said, shock and disbelief very evident on his face.

"You threw up this morning, didn't you, Sam? And you didn't eat anything that would have upset you last night, did you? You had morning sickness. You're pregnant, Sam."

"Cas, this is crazy. How the hell would that even be possible?!"

"You've both been craving a child. I can read your thoughts, remember?"

Sam took a sharp intake of breath. I looked over to him

"Sam, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." he said, not reassuring me at all.

"Sam, you look like you're about to pass out. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." he said. He then started to pitched forward. I caught him before he fell and manoeuvred him on to the couch so he was lying down.

"Is he really pregnant, Cas?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, Dean. He is. You need to protect him and your child."

"I will." I said with renewed determination.

*time-lapse*

Sam's POV  
I woke up on the couch. My head was resting in Dean's lap and I looked up at him. He kissed me and got up. He walked down the hallway and I sat up. I sat on the couch for a few moments before he came back, holding a box.

"I trust Cas but we have to know for sure." he said holding the box out to me. I took it and looked at it.

"A pregnancy test?" I asked, looking at him.

"We have to be sure, Sam." he said, looking at me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

*a few minutes later*

It read positive. I really was pregnant. I got up and walked out into the the lounge. I sat next to Dean and held out the test. He took it and looked.

"You really are pregnant."

I nodded my head. Tears were brewing in my eyes.

"Baby, you okay?"

"It's just..." I took a breath. "Everything feels like we're living a normal life. I'm pregnant, which I still can't wrap my head around but I feel like something bad is coming, Dean. And there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Arms pulled me into a chest. Dean wrapped them firmly and protectively around me and I clung on to him, afraid of losing him again.

"It's okay. Everything will work itself out. Don't worry." he said, stroking my back.

"I'm not strong enough to be a parent." I whispered into his shoulder.

He pulled back and put a hand on my face, tilting it up to his level. "A lot can happen in 9 months, Sammy. And I'm going to be right there, by your side. No matter what. Okay?"

I nodded. I leaned against him and tucked my legs under me.

"Wanna watch Scooby Doo?" he asked playfully.

"Yes." I said, nodding my head so he turned the TV on.

*2 and a half hours later*

We finished watching episode 2 of season 2. I was amazed that we had even gotten on to season 2. My stomach then growled.

"Oh my god." I said, hiding my face in my hands.

"You hungry?" Dean asked like he hadn't heard my stomach. I gave him my signature bitch face and he laughed and got up.

"You keep watching and I'll get dinner ready. What do you feel like?"

"I don't know... maybe sandwiches?"

"What do want in them?"

"Egg?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." he said, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss my head. I smiled and continued to watch while hearing Dean move in the kitchen.

I heard him hum and I smiled. He seemed to be a lot more carefree now, a lot happier. And I, for one, was glad. I looked down at my stomach and smiled. Dean and I had created a child.

Dean came back, holding two plates. He handed me one and sat down, holding his.

"Can we watch the news? I wanna see what's been happening." I asked.

"Sure. Why not?" he said. He flicked over to the TV and went to the news channel. It was interesting. Until we saw our faces flash up on the screen.

A/N  
What do you guys think? I know that it's an impossible ability for a male (except in the case of a seahorse) to get pregnant but here you go. Sam's pregnant. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter. Bye!! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

No one's POV  
"And lastly, two white American males have been seen in various shops, holding the people inside for ransom, demanding for money. Their names are said to be Sam and Dean Winchester, who are brothers. Dean Winchester was arrested earlier for the attempted murder of Rebecca Warren who was a friend of his brother's, Sam Winchester, and the events that happened in Baltimore. The whereabouts of them are unknown for the time being but police forces across the country and the FBI are looking for them. We will have them in custody hopefully soon."

Sam's POV  
"Dean what are we going to do?" I asked, putting my plate on the table.

"I don't know, Sam, but I have a feeling Ruby's involved with this. If she is, then we need to get the hell out."

I frowned and looked at him. "Why?"

"Because it's too dangerous. Look at the facts, Sam. You're pregnant. We've tried killing her but she doesn't stay dead. She'll kill us if she ever finds us. You know that. And I do not want that to happen. And it's also my job to keep you alive as long as possible."

"Again with that shit! I get it, Dean. I'm your number one priority but you need to take a moment for yourself. You've been doing that ever since Dad told you to which completely unfucking fair."

"I promised him! I promised him, Sam." he said, looking at me

"Yeah, and he told that you might have to kill me if I ever went dark side. You don't ask your son to do that, especially if it's one of your own family members you're asking your son to kill."

"What is this?! Some kind of charade to get me to stop looking out for you?"

"No, it's a charade to get you to start looking out for yourself more. Dean, I couldn't live without you. I already did once, and it wasn't fun. At all."

"Okay. I'll start looking out for myself more, but I'm still not going to stop taking care of you."

"Okay." I said, agreeing. "Now that that's over, we need to come up with a plan."

"What are we going to do?" 

"You know how Balthazar sent us to that alternate reality?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, frowning slightly.

"Maybe we could ask Cas to send us to another reality."

"That's a good idea. We'll need to tell Jody and the others, though. We can't keep hiding."

"Agreed."

*two hours later*

Jody walked through the door with the girls. 

"Hey, boys. We're back."

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Dean asked.

"Jody took us shopping. A little 'retail therapy', as she called it."

"I thought they needed it." Jody replied.

"Fair enough. Uh, we need to tell you a few things." Dean said.

"What happened? Did you break something?" Jody said, cracking a smile.

I laughed. "No, it's a, uh... a little more serious. You may want to sit down."

They followed us into the lounge and sat down. I turned the TV on and the segment about us was showing again. We watched the whole thing and spoke before they starting firing questions at us.

"Now, for starters, we didn't actually do that. We've been here the whole day. And second, we're leaving. Things are getting too dangerous." Dean said.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Claire asked, alarm in her voice.

"Yes. It's better for everyone." I said, looking at Dean.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"We had a friend who was an angel like Cas and his name was Balthazar. He sent us to this alternate reality to distract this other angel so he could find these angelic weapons. We're thinking that, if Cas can do that spell, then we'll still be able to live." Dean explained.

"And of it doesn't?"

"Well, then we kill ourselves." 

"Dean, this is crazy. We can sort this out." Jody said.

"We haven't told you the other things yet." I said.

"What?" Alex said. "What haven't you told us?"

"Well, the first one, and you are all going to think this is impossible, and I'm talking very impossible but, somehow, Sam's pregnant." Dean said, beating me to it.

"WHAT?!" Claire yelled.

"Claire! So, he's actually carrying a child?" Jody said.

"I think Cas had something to do with it. He said he could read our thoughts." I said.

"Okay. And what's the other thing?" she asked.

"You remember that demon we told you about?" Dean asked.

"Ruby? Was that her name?" Alex said.

"Yes, it was." I said.

"What about her?" Claire asked.

"Well, she wants to kill us. She's been wanting to for a while."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Honestly, it's because she wants revenge on us because we killed her. But every time we've killed her every way we know and can think of, she still gets back up. She still keeps ticking." I said. That part was scaring me a bit.

"So, you guys are actually leaving?" Claire asked.

"Yes. We are."

"Well, I guess we're going, too." she said.

"No, Claire. No. You're needed here. As is Jody and Alex." Dean said.

"But—"

"Claire." I said, looking her with puppy eyes.

"So, we're never going to see you guys again?" she asked.

"We may come back. We may not. We don't know." I said. "But we need to go. If we stick around, you are going to be killed."

Someone knocked on the door. Dean and I looked at each other. He got up and went to open it but was knocked down by the door.

"DEAN!" I yelled. I shot up and was slammed against the wall. I struggled to break free.

"You really thought I wouldn't find you? You are delusional, Sam." Ruby said, walking in, smiling evilly. 

"Stay the fuck away from him, you evil bitch." Dean said, staggering into the lounge, holding a gun and pointing it at her. 

"Says the one who can barely walk. That door hit you hard, didn't it? I wonder if you would be quick enough to stop me from firing this gun." she said, smiling sweetly while holding a gun and pointing it at me.

"You make any move to hurt him, I will find a permanent way to kill you." he growled.

Then the gun went off.

A/N  
OKAY, OKAY. YOU GUYS HATE ME. I KNOW THAT BUT PLEASE HERE ME OUT. EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY. The next chapter will be the last but I think you may like it. You probably won't but I hope you enjoy it. Bye!! 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary required.

Sam's POV  
I woke up in a hospital. I could hear a monitor beeping a steady rhythm. I sat up and looked around, the sun hurting my eyes.

The door opened and Dean walked in. I relaxed as soon as I saw him.

"Sammy! Thank God you're alright. You gave me a heart attack." he said, relief flooding through his eyes as he hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Dean, what happened?"

"You were shot. Thankfully, it wasn't the stomach, so the baby's fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My hand went to my stomach and I felt Dean place his hand over it. I smiled. "Where was I hit?"

"The shoulder. It's a bit tender, so don't try doing anything extraneous."

"What happened to Ruby?"

"She's gone, baby. She's finally gone. And the stuff about us on the news is gone. Everything's been cleared up." he said, smiling at me. I smiled and closed my eyes. Dreams do come true after all. 

A/N  
Alright, so you guys are probably wondering what happened to the sequel. The truth is, I don't know what happened. It started malfunctioning and the chapters that I know I had written weren't there anymore and so I just deleted the whole thing and change the ending of this. I hope that's okay with you guys. I'm also working on a few other books so hopefully I'll get those up soon. Hope you enjoyed this book because I loved writing it. But for now this is goodbye. I'll be updating the next book hopefully soon. Bye!! 


End file.
